The Magic of the Dance
by butterfly1974
Summary: Neji is a thousand year old vampire who finally meets his mate...Naruto.YAOI/ MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note**: This story is a **Yaoi**. **If you don't like Yaoi then please don't read**. This is a NejixNaruto. There will be lemons in this story, vampires, and whatever else I write about. This story is unbeted so for any grammar and spelling mistakes…I will apologize now for it. Now on with the story:

**The Magic of the Dance**

**Chapter One**

**The meeting**

The night air is warm…humid and sticky.

One of those muggy summer nights where all you would like is for it to rain. The night lights of the city seem to just add to the feeling of oppression. The air tonight seems to weigh a person down and makes it difficult to breath.

Not that I mind…I haven't breathed in over one thousand years. You might be wondering how I can be talking to you like this but I am a vampire. Yes an honest to God vampire.

I was born a vampire and now you might be wondering how I havetaken a breath…well when a vampire is born it takes one breath. The only breath they as born vampires ever need. We suck in one breath and then we let it out. After which we no longer need to do such a thing again.

It makes things very convenient…not having to worry about our breath. It makes born vampires a formable predator. For without breath we don't get tired and we don't give our position away. Which can be a very good thing when it comes to hunting; and yes we do hunt humans but we also hunt others of our kind who happen to be our enemies for when you live a long time you can accumulate a lot of enemies.

Tonight is my night for patrols…I guess I should explain. When the main branches of vampires or at least born vampires live in a particular city…we feel it is our duty to take care of it.

But before I get to that I should tell you about the main branches or as we call them…covens. There is mine which is known as the Hyuga, there is the Uchiha, there is the Aburame, there is the Inuzuka and a couple other lesser covens which we as the aristocrat class don't really worry ourselves about. Currently in this city all the aristocratic class reside.

Which doesn't happen often…once maybe every three hundred years; it isn't as if the upper classes don't get along…it's just that we usually don't live that close to each other.

Actually human would be surprised to note that there are many vampires all over the world. According to our last censes we have about 100,000 vampires worldwide.

Shocked…you should be.

For you see human…we are not just creatures of the night but we can reside in the daylight. I know I just ruined all of your favorite vampire stories. But I believe honesty is the best policy. Letting the fact that we have no problems in daylight go on as some sort of fiction really is tiresome; some of the so called legends or fables of what bothers a vampire or how we act must be put to rest.

I mean come on…I live on blood but I love garlic in my pizza. We don't need food…we just enjoy it like a fine wine would be enjoyed by you humans.

I have a weakness for pizza…strange I know. Take my friend Sasuke…he loves dark chocolate. I myself can't stand it but whatever floats the vamps boat.

Another we aren't afraid of is water…I hope you understand… water doesn't bothers us at all. I couldn't imagine being unable to bath for a thousand years…I am sort of anal about my hygiene. That also includes holy water. I mean with all the churches around the world it would sort of suck…I made a joke there…you can laugh if you want to human…but anyway…churches are where some of the most beautiful art and artifacts are kept.

And I really love things of beauty. So holy water isn't something we are afraid of…but what we are afraid of is other vampires. For we can only be killed by another vampire…but that happens only far and few between centuries; in fact the last vampire death's were the massacre of all the Uchiha coven except…Sasuke who is my best friend and his older brother Itachi. They were the only survivors of that horrible day…and their family was killed by their uncle. Then afterwards Sasuke and Itachi killed him. Vampire justice is usually swift and deadly.

You humans take too long for your justice. Imagine locking up a vampire for his lifetime…that is just plain stupid. But the death sentence for a vampire is only done in extreme crimes…like killing vampires of any coven.

It really amazes me how many myths there are out there about us vampires. I mean I can't imagine going into the sun and glittering…or fighting werewolves…we have had a treaty with werewolves for about 6,000 years. They can't kill us so the treaty was mostly for their benefit. Or my favorite myth the one where we have to be buried in the soil of our birth that is just gross. I mean who wants some old dirt covering them…oh I almost forgot the sleeping in a coffin. The bed I sleep in cost 20,000 dollars do you really think that I would sleep in a cheap old coffin. That is just one of the many strange myths about us.

In fact human your politicians know all about us. For all of the larger covens are very rich and hence very powerful and that includes the public realm; and no…I don't wear clothes that are old fashion. I have all my clothes made for me because I don't buy off the rack.

Really it amazes me that some of these myths could possibly be believed by you humans. It is a constant source of amusement for Sasuke and myself.

Now that I have given you some real background of us; I think that I will tell you about why we patrol the city.

The reason is quite simple…when you have lived long and you hold as much power as we do you will always have people or in this case vampires who feel that they are treated unfairly. And in this case we have a number of fringe fractions that feel they shouldn't have to earn anything…and that because they are vampires they deserve to have everything given to them on a silver platter.

I mean how ridiculous that is…all of us born or made vampires have to work and make our own way in the world. If not boredom would be an overwhelming hell. And that would cause a lot of vampires to start trouble just to get some action in their lives.

Take me for instance…I work as a teacher in the local high school. I really enjoy working with kids and making them learn…no making them learn isn't correct…I give them the ability to learn and explore. I could make them learn…that is one thing the myths got right…we can manipulate the human mind…bend it to our will.

But back to the patrols…we do it as a public service so that the public doesn't get hurt. I know we are so nice…

Hah…there is my friend Sasuke…he will be taking over tonight for me. I have class in the morning and I need to prepare. Also the principal told me yesterday that I was getting a new student.

"Hey Sasuke…how are you this sweltering evening?" I ask my friend as he walked up to me.

Sasuke smiled.

"Oh, just fine…any problems tonight?" asked Sasuke.

"No…just the normal muggers and such…nothing to concern ourselves about" I said as we started walking down the street together.

"That is good to hear…" said Sasuke.

"So Sasuke how is your brother? Well, I hope" I said.

"Oh, he is fine…the old bat is as annoying as ever…so how are you doing? It is getting close isn't it?" asked Sasuke as we turned down a dark alley.

I frowned at him.

"Yeah, it is getting time for me to choose my mate but I am not in any hurry for that to happen" I said.

Sasuke nodded and we continued to walk in silence.

But I guess for the humans reading this I should explain. When we vampires get to a certain age…most have the urge to find our mate about the time we turn one thousand. Our bodies become very attuned…it is as if we are searching for someone. And that someone is our mate. We know who are mate is supposed to be because when we look at them…their auras glow gold and red. Also they smell like the sweetest ambrosia ever imagined.

Well at this point we know that we are meant to be with that person. It doesn't matter if they are male or female…human or vampire…they are destined to be our mate. Now things sometimes are not as easy as I am making it sound. Take Sasuke for example his mate is a guy named Shikamaru Nara and well let's just say that he isn't making it very easy for Sasuke. The big problem is that he is lazy…no lazy doesn't describe what he is…maybe it would be better if he was just lazy.

Shikamaru is very smart and very human. And the bad thing for Sasuke is that Shikamaru is married with two small kids. He also is a teacher at the school I work at…poor Sasuke. But maybe it will turn out well for Sasuke yet…for the scuttlebutt around the faculty room is that Shikamaru's wife is cheating on him. He just doesn't know it yet.

Anyway back to the mating thing…when we identify our mate…they also recognize us. It makes it a little hard for human mates. For humans have a hard time with the whole destined to be with one another; you humans are so fickled.

But it isn't just the auras that tell us that we have found our mate…it is also by bring a strange undeniable heat to our bodies. We then can actually blush…that is something I am not looking forward too.

But I have to admit that it is funny when I see Sasuke blush…for the heat will last until you make love for the first time. Again you can see how that would be funny. So until Shikamaru finds out about his cheating wife…Sasuke will be able to blush with embarrassment. Or with any other situation that calls for a blush and really seeing an Uchiha blush is quite funny.

Sasuke and I have walked for awhile now…it is time for me to go. So I bid Sasuke good evening and make my way back to my house. I neglected to say that we have heightened speed…hearing…and we heal extremely fast.

I get up to my room and begin getting into my night clothes. Then I make my way to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of fresh blood. Taking the glass with me I make my way to the office. It is a comfortable room with plush seating and a nice old oak desk. I go to sit down and turn my computer on…those lesson plans won't do their selves.

Leaning back as my computer warms up I sip slightly on my blood; the O positive blood swirl around before I swallow…I reflected on who my possible mate might be.

Seeing that the computer was ready to go…I set down my glass and with vampire speed I hurry through the lesson plans. Finally after a few minutes…I get done. Shutting off the computer…I leave my office and make my way back up stairs.

I go into the bathroom and turn on the lights. The soft glow shows a very large bathroom with all the bells and whistles. I have an eight head walk in shower and a large three person spa like tub. The colors are a soothing earthy color.

Looking into the mirror…sorry humans…another myth busted…I take note of my lavender colored eyes and long black hair. My skin is pale as most vampires but I have been told it seems to glow at certain times…like a pearl…that is what an old lover told me after he told me that I was as cold as an pearl.

Oh…I neglected to tell you my name…I am Neji Hyuga.

I can't believe that I forgot to tell you my name. Oh well I am slightly detracted…this mating thing weighs heavy in my mind.

Finally done with all the nightly bathroom things…I got to my bed and get in settling down for a good couple hours of sleep…I allow my mind to wander and hence the dreams start. Yes…I have busted another myth…sleep and dreams…we vampires do both. We just don't need as much of either of those things.

A couple hours later my alarm goes off and I get ready to start my day. Getting dressed in a simple pair of black slacks and a blood red button up shirt; I bring my tie with me to go have some breakfast. Slipping on the tie…I grab a glass to pour myself some more blood. I need as much energy as possible to deal with hormonal teens.

Leaving my house I go to my car…my baby…it is an Aston Martin in black. She is a very sweet car.

I make my way to school and proceed to go to my room. I have about 10 minutes until students start coming in to begin the journey toward being a lifelong learner.

So I take the time to set up all that I have to have out for the day. We are learning about Shakespeare. He was such a brilliant man and a really good friend. It was sad to see him die but that is what happens when you make friends with humans. It is a risk I am willing to take…for I have met some of the most brilliant people only to see them grow old and die. Albert Einstein, William Shakespeare, and the great composer Ludwig van Beethoven…all great men who I have met and knew before they died. And that alone makes it worth being a vampire …

As I muse my students start coming in and they take their seats quietly. I look up and smile…maybe one of these students will become some famous composer or maybe a scientist…you never know and that is why I teach.

I see all the students are seated and I take a fast roll call…for I desire to get to the lesson as fast as possible. Turning to the white board…I write down what we will be learning today. All of the sudden there is knocking at my door. I tell whoever it is to come in…and I turn to see the guidance counselor bring in my new student.

Suddenly my senses become overwhelmed…

Walking behind the guidance counselor is a petite blond hair young man. His aura glows the most beautiful red and gold. And he smells like heaven…

My eyes widen…

As the small one raises his head and looks me straight in the eyes. He is beautiful…that word isn't enough to describe him. His eyes are a blue I have never seen before in my thousand years. His small petite frame showed him to be a little underweight but that didn't detract from his beauty. He had six small scares on his face and wild untamed blond hair. His skin was clear except for the scars and tanned.

We stood looking at each other for what seemed an eternity but that hardly mattered. Our souls knew each other for we were meant to be together.

After a few minutes I became aware that the guidance counselor was trying to get my attention. I could feel the heat run through my body…

**OH! DAMN**…I am blushing.

I shake my head to clear it and look at the woman.

"Here is your new student…Mr. Hyuga…his name is Naruto Uzumaki" said the woman.

Naruto Uzumaki…my mate.

**TBC**

**A/N**: I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note**: Hello, kind reader. This story is Yaoi so if you don't like please don't read. This story is a Neji and Naruto story; Neji will be the seme and Naruto will be the Uke…I can't help myself…I love a Uke Naruto. There will be lemons but not right away so please have patience please. Also I would like to say that this story is sort of an experiment for me…so please be patient with the development of this story. I would also like to tell you…this story is UnBeted and so I am sure that I will have grammar and spelling mistakes…so for that I will apologize. Now on with the story…

**The Magic of the Dance**

**Chapter 2**

**The mate discovered**

You must be happy now…human.

Here I am sitting in class like an idiot.

But thankfully I got out of teaching today for I am having the class read three chapters of _Much Ado about Nothing _by Shakespeare. Damn I had really great lesson plans for today too.

Damn I am blushing again.

Damn…I am saying damn a lot.

So instead of looking like a total spaz…I decide to start really looking at my intended. The one word to describe him would be… adorable. His hair is the color of gold and it seems to defy gravity but you know what it works…

This boy named Naruto has some amazing eyes. They are such a clear blue it is hard to describe them. And you know he has the cutest scars on his face…three whiskers like scars that are only a little darker than his normal complexion. There are three on each side of his face.

The sad thing is that he is a boy. I mean what does a thousand year old vampire talk to a boy about? Oh wait I know…we could discuss the fine works of Beethoven or you're going to love this one human…how about we talk about how Michelangelo's works are not as well preserved as they could be. And how much I enjoyed watching him make the statue David…yeah we have a lot to talk about.

Why a boy?

Maybe there is something in his school records that will lead me to find out more about him and what makes him worthy of being a mate…

I mean I don't want to sound conceited but really…human if you are laughing at my predicament then stop.

I mean it **STOP**!

I know you are thinking that I deserve it for some crazy reasons… aren't you? Okay…maybe back when my coven was still considered a clan I might have done some irrational (maybe they were a little bit cruel) things but nothing I could have done makes this right…

Alright maybe when I was playing Ninja back about 300 years ago…I may have had a little too much fun but that doesn't mean that I deserve this…

God…I really want a pizza with garlic crust…yes human that is my comfort food…everyone has their vices.

Oh well… nothing can be done until I can learn more about him and I will have my friend Kakashi find out what he can about my intended.

Yeah… now I have a plan…I will talk to Kakashi… maybe this weekend and then I will try to figure out what I am supposed to do…

Ha…can you imagine?

I go up to this kid and say…

'By the way kid… since you look like you have nothing going on today…why don't you become a mate to a cranky 1000 year old vampire?'

Yeah…

That sounds like a winner…

In face…that's going to be my new pick up line…

Damn!

This is really sucks.

I mean why me?

Great…now I sound like a whiny little bitch.

And apparently I can cuss pretty well.

I can't help it…this situation is not that favorable…but right now what I want to do is lay my head down and take a long nap…yeah know a really long nap…say a hundred years or so. I haven't had that urge since the Edo period. And that urge came because I was sick and tired of my uncle.

Wait!

Hold human…

My intended is raising his hand…

"Yes…may I help you, Mr. Uzamaki?" I want you to know that I said that very calm, cool and collected.

My mate to be looks at me and blushes.

"Uh…Mr. Hyuga…after we are done reading the chapters what are we supposed to do?" asked the boy.

Okay…

That didn't take him long to read. Huh…

What is he? A speed reader or something?

I raise an eyebrow at him and give him a…what I hope is… warm smile.

We vampires can be pretty intense sometimes.

"Well, Mr. Uzamaki, you could continue with the story…or sit there quietly and wait for the bell to ring you to your next class"

The young man looked at me and smiled. Wow…that smile could brighten my darkest day…or in my case night.

Wow…I really have no idea what one does with one so young.

Okay human…I know what that sounded like…so get your head out of the gutter.

What I mean is besides…well you know.

Good grief…between you and my very young mate to be…this could really be the end of me. I know…I know I am sounding like a baby but damn…what's a vamp supposed to do?

Here I am stealing glances at a boy who is but a child. And the fact that my soul had decided that he is the one makes me…well uncomfortable in the least.

There is nothing that we could have in common…I mean really what am I supposed to say…what will our conversations be about?

I know what you are thinking human…

Buck up and be a man and get over it. Find out everything I can about him and then approach him. Well…for your information…I plan to do that but can't someone of my elderly age feel a little bit shocked? I mean come on what kind of story would I be telling you if I was like…

'Damn that kid is my mate-to-be now I should just jump his bones'

I mean that would be sort of a boring story if I told you that…not to mention that maybe that young man deserves more than that. That young man surely didn't wake up today and decide that he was going to be a mate…or a soon to be mate to an old vampire.

That is just ridiculous…

My eye's wanders to the clock on the wall…sad but I am looking forward for the class to be done. This stress can't be good for my heart…well…if I had a beating heart that is…

I know that now you are thinking that this chapter is all about me bitching…

Well you would be correct. I am allowed to have at least one chapter where I can complain about my situation.

Oh my God…I just had a thought…Sasuke is never going to let me live this one down. He is going to tease the fuck out of me…I guess that I shouldn't have messed with him so much.

But as the saying goes payback is a bitch…and its name is Sasuke. Man…this day just keeps getting better and better.

Oh well…nothing to be done about it now. All I have to do is make it through this class and then the rest of the day will be cake.

Or at least I hope that it will be…

I just have to keep that in mind…

Time will march forward whether we want it too or not. And eventually this class will end then I can call Sasuke and have him start the investigation…after he rags my ass for awhile.

Yah know what human…looking at my intended. I have to say that there is something just not right about him.

A boy his age shouldn't be that small…in fact knowing how much of a bottomless pit teenage boys are…he shouldn't be that much under weight.

Now that my brain as begun to accept the fact that he is going to be my mate…I am actually realizing something is not quite right.

Remember what I said about his weight…well his height is a bit off also. He isn't short like normal…I can't explain it human…but being a vampire has its advantages and one of the advantages is the ability to tell when things are natural or when they are forced. And my instincts are saying that something about my mate to be isn't natural…my instincts are saying that something is not right…

What I am trying to say is that I have finally calmed down from my bitch session…for which I apologize …and now my instincts are going a little crazy.

I mean if you could see all the other students in the class…even the ones who would be considered on the smaller side just don't have…

I really don't know but something isn't right…

And as this young man's intended mate I will find out what is going on.

Human… do you ever have days where you swear it was just a bad day to get out of bed? Well, I think that I will consider this one of my day's…

But I will find out what is going on…one way or another. And really you don't want to know what my other way is…it is not pretty.

We vampires have quite a temper…when we feel that someone is getting wronged or hurt in some unjust way. I know what you are thinking…human…your thinking 'well you suck our blood…why should you care'…yeah you would think that but you have to realize that we do not have the same sensibilities as you human do…which can be a good thing.

For if we were bothered by things such as what you human are…we wouldn't be able to take your blood but as you human's don't like it when someone kicks a small puppy…we don't like it when the small ones of your species gets hurt.

And with that in mind…you can maybe understand where I am coming from.

Well…look at that…time fly's when you bitch and complain.

Finally…five minutes until class is over.

I look at my students…and yes I looked at my Naruto again. I just can't help myself…I really wish you could see how cute he looks.

AAAAWWWW…

Would you look at that…he is chewing his pencil eraser. That is so cute.

OOOOhhhh…God stop me now! I am gushing…

Now I can see why Sasuke thinks it's cute when Shikamaru does that thing with his hands. This mating thing makes us stupid. Alright not stupid…how about annoying. Because you guys have to be getting annoyed with me right now…hell…I am annoying myself.

And to do that takes talent.

I let out a big sigh…

"Alright class…finish those chapters and then go on…do at least three more chapters before tomorrow…we will be discussing them at length when we meet again…now have a great rest of the day" talk about timing. The bell finally graces us with its ring.

My students start leaving…all except one…give you one guess on which one it is…

"Yes…Mr. Uzamaki…can I help you?" I stand up to stretch my body before the next class.

"Uh…sir…I already finished with the other chapters. In fact sir I have already read this story and I was wondering what else you would like me to do" said the cute and apparently smart blond.

I grace the young one with a smile. Okay I didn't grace him but I have to sound a little bit…what's the word…mature.

Alright you were thinking arrogant weren't you…well I wasn't…okay maybe I was thinking arrogant but hell this is my story and I can tell it anyway I want.

"Well, Mr. Uzamaki…it seems that you have no homework in my class" I smiled at him as I cleaned up some papers.

The young one seems to be a little bit nervous and scared…what the hell?

"Is something wrong?" I can't help it my instincts are going crazy.

"Well…sir it is just that I have to have homework or my parents will think that I am lying if I don't bring any home" said Naruto.

Okay that was weird…parents mad because you don't have homework? Strange…

But to help my mate out…

"Okay Mr. Uzamaki…how about you write me three paragraphs about the first six chapters" I don't feel right giving extra homework like this but until I can find out what is going on…I will make my mate as happy as possible.

And giving him that extra homework seems to make him happy…

Naruto gives me a relieved smile and makes his way out the door. I stare at him…can't help…even you human with the poor senses that you have…must feel something isn't right.

I shake my head of those thoughts because right now I can't do anything…my next class is coming in. But I do have time to…

I grab my cell phone and dial a number that I know well…

"_Uchiha residence…"_

"Hey Itachi…can you and Sasuke meet me at my house at about 8:00 tonight?" I ask my best friend's brother.

"_Not a problem Neji…what is going on?" _

"I will tell you when I see you guys tonight..." I vaguely hear the bell ring.

"_We will be there…see you then"_

"Good bye…and thanks" I hang up the phone.

Alright now I just have to make it till 8:00…

Easier said than done…

**TBC**

**Author note: **I must apologize for keeping all of you waiting for this chapter. I had business that couldn't wait to be done and I am happy to say that finally is done. So now I would like to take this opportunity to **thank all of you who reviewed**: **Siarafaerie-101-miss, demarra, purropolis princess, anglepet, silver harpie 17, pupnutie, Tearfularcher, Minx messenger, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, YaoiHellian, Miss Naye, To-to Bear XD, Kichou, Artificial Starlight, and CleverBast**…and to anyone I missed **Thank** **you** for reviewing. I would also like to **thank **all of you who put **my story on alert** **and me on author alert. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note**: Welcome to chapter three…kind reader. This story is **Yaoi** which means boyxboy…so if you don't like…please don't read. This story is **UNBETED** and for that I will apologize for I am sure that I will miss something like a grammar mistake or a spelling mistake. Now on to the story…

**Magic of the dance**

**Chapter three**

**Who is my intended?**

I pull up to my drive way and get out of my car. The late afternoon is sweltering with the sun and humidity making the air so thick that I am sure that I could take a butter knife from my kitchen and cut through the air. This kind of day makes a person happy that they have air conditioning.

I close the car door and make my way into the house. As I open the door the welcoming cool comes filtering out. After walking in and shutting the door; I lean back against it and close my eyes. This day turned out to be unbelievable.

First thing this morning I got to meet my mate and well that really threw me for a loop. I was so disconcerted that I could barely function. And with that wrench thrown into my day early on; I just couldn't get myself together.

I haven't thrown that kind of tantrum since I was a fledgling. But that was only once…I guess I just needed to get that out of my system so that I could get a plan together. And what plan I do have…well in my briefcase I have Naruto Uzumaki's school file. I haven't read it yet but I have a feeling that it will shed some light on this young man.

Naruto Uzumaki…

There are so many things that can go wrong with what fate has decided to throw at me; that I feel a little bit discombobulated. For one thing…

Wait a minute human…I need a glass of my favorite blood type before I continue.

Pushing myself off the door; I make my way to the frig to pour myself a nice glass of O positive. Taking the glass I make my way into the living room and to my favorite chair.

Now where was I…

Oh yeah…for one thing…I could be arrested by the human justice system. The boy is maybe seventeen but most likely sixteen and that is a bad thing. Another thing is that I really am only good at teaching kids not really relating to them.

I am a vampire who likes stick to his routines and schedules. Naruto would be better suited for someone like Sasuke who has this brilliant way of making everyone feel very good about their selves.

I know that saying that goes against what I am sure everyone thinks but as an Uchiha…Sasuke is expected to be congenial when the situation arises. Whereas I was taught not to get close to anyone and to be very aloof; I would imagine that after my temper tantrum that you witnessed you probably have a hard time believing that…but it is true.

I was just a little bit…

Well, never mind…I am not going to make any excuses…I was acting like an ass. Shock got the better of me and I would imagine that it will not be the only time that shock will get the better of me with this boy. I don't know why but it is just a feeling that I have…

I keep staring at the briefcase which holds one piece of the Naruto puzzle…even as I talk to you. That is another thing that the myths got right…we vampires get a little bit obsessed. More than a little bit but you get my drift. Hard to believe how much meeting your mate for the first time can send a vampire into an emotional tailspin.

After finishing my glass of O positive, I feel this urge to open up my briefcase and read what I hope will be an enlightening read. Really I hope to find out why I am having such a feeling of anxiety about this young man. Something about him has struck me as just not right…almost like he is in danger… but that is crazy.

Still the only way to calm my soul down is to find out as much about him as I can…

Slowly I pull the briefcase into my lap and undo the latches. I look at the folder in the case and swallow my apprehension. Hard to believe that some paper is causing me to act this way.

Really brings down the whole 'cool vampire' thing, huh.

I hold the folder and put my briefcase on the floor. Slowly I open the vanilla colored folder and start to read…

Nothing at first seems that unusual…except maybe the fact that Naruto has no school records before the age of 13. Maybe he was home schooled. I read more and find out that Naruto is an orphan. Apparently from what the records state his parents died when he was three years old. So young to experience that kind of tragedy…and after that incident he was put into an orphanage. Then he just seemed to disappear. That is until the age of 13 when he entered school as an eighth grader.

Hold on…I know one of his eighth grade teacher…Iruka, well I'll be damned. That's great I can talk to him when I call Kakashi…those two have been mates for 500 hundred years. Can't help but be excited about that…I mean who would have guessed that my Naruto has been taught by a vampire before. Iruka is also a good and honest friend of mine and I am sure that he will give me all the information that he can remember about Naruto.

You caught it didn't you human…I said 'my Naruto' I just wanted to see if you were paying attention.

Okay if you believe that…I have some water front property to sell you.

Anyway…back to Iruka…

Iruka was a human 500 years ago when he met Kakashi. Boy…those two had quite a time with the mating thing. I hope that Naruto and I don't have as much problems. That would suck…catch the pun…alright I will stop but what is a vampire without a really bad 'suck' joke.

Back to Iruka…

He would be the best person to ask about Naruto…that vamp remembers all of his students. He has a gift for teaching that I hope to gain one day. But again I digress…

Back to the school records…

Alright when I mentioned that Naruto has moved around a lot…that was an understatement. He has moved 20 times since he was 13. That's just plum crazy…

It almost seems like he is trying to get away from something…or someone. But on a good note he appears to be very intelligent…in fact he could be considered a genius. He seemed to have had an IQ test when he was 13 and it deemed him very intelligent. Also it seems that he excels at literature. Well now I know that we have something in common. That makes me feels better.

The more I read about him the less I am finding out. Everything seems to be rather redundant and not to helpful. I want to find out more than what this school record is telling me.

Oh, well I seemed to have exhausted the school record thing…

After glancing at the clock, I notice that is about 8:00. So I decide to get out a bottle of AB negative and a couple of glasses.

For the Uchiha's are never late…

As resounding knock interrupts my thoughts…

Ah, right on time…

I go open the door and let my friends in…

It seems my friends brought other people with them.

Itachi…for example… brought his mate with him…Haku. Those two are newly mated and with that status young mated couples tend to be unable to be away from each other that long. So if Itachi brought Haku he was expecting to be here for awhile.

Sasuke…now that is the one who really surprised me...he brought with him Shikamaru…hmmm, I wonder if Shika finally found out about his cheating wife? Oh well…I guess I will have to ask that question a little bit later.

Nothing was said as I led them into my living room. As everyone took a seat and as they got situated; I went into the kitchen and got Shikamaru a soda. As an afterthought I grabbed an extra wine glass for Haku.

Coming back into the living room, I busied myself with getting the drinks out to everyone. Finally with a beverage in everyone's hand…I realized I couldn't procrastinate anymore. Making my way to my favorite chair; I sat down.

Looking at everyone, I could feel a blush work its way up my face and as expected Sasuke jumped on it like 'white on rice'.

"Ah ah, someone has found his mate…about damn time I get some payback. So where is he or she? Come on Neji…introduce us" said my gleeful friend.

Okay at this time the blush has worked from just a simple one to a full blown tomato look.

"Little brother…we were not all called here so that Neji could have us witness the teasing that you are about ready to unleash…so how about we find out why we are here before you decided to begin your childish school yard teasing" stated the ever cool Itachi.

I smiled gratefully at Itachi and took a big breath.

"Yes…you are correct Sasuke I have found my mate but that is a part of the problem…he is" I couldn't finish. I mean come on how do you say to your friends that your mate is a kid and that you met him in your class room? If you have any ideas I would appreciate the help.

"What is the problem? That is a good thing…right…that you have finally found your mate and any situation that your mate may be in should be easy for you to overcome" said the soft spoken Haku.

I sighed and put my hand to my face to clear my frustration.

"Well you see…his name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is a new student at the high school" I began and then I stopped.

For really what else did I know about him? Nothing but that and a couple of instincts that cry out to tell me something is wrong.

Shikamaru's face held an appearance of surprise and a little bit of shock.

"So that new kid we got today is you're intended? Are you sure?" asked the 'brilliant' man.

But thankfully I didn't have to answer…

"Shika we know who our mate is supposed to be and there is nothing that be done to can change that fact…but usually the intended is not so…young" said Sasuke with a slight look of concern.

There are days where I really do appreciate having Sasuke as a friend. Even though Sasuke and I tease each other we do know when to have each other's back. I can't help but give a small smile at Sasuke…

"Shika I know that it is not how it is normally but there is no mistaking the call our soul's had…er….have for each other and that is a part of the problem" I let my voice trail off.

How can I tell my friends my concern? How can I explain that something is just not right with Naruto?

I could drive myself crazy with these thoughts so I think that I will just…

"There is something else…isn't there Neji…for you would just watch over Naruto until he was at least twenty and then you would pursue him in the mating courtship ritual" softly Haku interjected.

"Yes there is something about him that seems not quite right…like not all is what it seems and my instincts are crying for me to 'protect' so I think that I should find out what is going on" I said with relief.

I feel so much better getting this off my chest. For it is hard to explain to anyone what my instincts are telling me but they are not to be ignored. And for some reason I don't want to ignore them…in fact they make me want to fight but what am I fighting and why?

All the vampires looked at me with concern and consideration. They might not be able to understand what I am exactly feeling but they are not going to let me go at this alone. And for that I am very grateful…

After my confession it seemed that the time for action has started.

Itachi looked at me as he grabbed his cell phone.

"I am going to call my friend Kisame…he is very good at finding out things that people would wish would stay hidden" said Itachi as he dialed the number.

Sasuke looked at his brother and then looked back at Neji.

"Neji… is there anything else we should know? Something you may be holding back? Something you found out on your own?" asked Sasuke.

My friend knows me too well…

"Well…Sasuke I got a hold of Naruto's school record and it seems that he has moved many times since the age of 13…and then in class today I gave the class a couple chapters of a classic to read and well Naruto has apparently read it and so I gave him leave to go on with the story…then…well here is the weird part…he asked me for more homework…because he said if his parents didn't see him with homework they would think he was lying…so I gave him more" I trailed off not really sure where else I should go with what my suspicions were.

After I was done telling Sasuke about what happened in class today; Shikamaru gave me a weird look and closed his eyes in what I assume to be contemplation. Finally after a moment had passed he opened them and looked at me…

"Yeah know Neji he asked me the same thing…when class was done he asked for more homework so that he wouldn't get in trouble with his 'parents'…now that struck me as a little odd for he is a new student and he wasn't expected to have to do any homework…all in all this strikes me a very strange" finished the lazy but intelligent man.

We all sat back and thought about what was discussed. As quiet rained around the room…Itachi hung up the phone and looked at all of us with a small smile on his face.

"That was easier than I thought it would be…" we all looked at the stoic man in various degrees of surprise. Me… myself didn't expect any results that quick.

But then this is Itachi and really when that vampire wants to find out something he will move heaven and hell to find it.

"Kisame told me with just a quick look that Naruto is a very interesting being…and also he is not human" Itachi paused to let us absorb that little bit of information.

"What do you mean not human? He isn't a vampire for that I am sure I would have sensed…so then what is he?" I asked as a twinge of fear captured my gut.

"Well he is a dragon…and not just any dragon he is part Chinese and part European dragon…and he is really 75 years old…also he was adopted by Lord Orochimaru when his parents were killed" said the encyclopedia of information. How the hell did he find all of that out that fast?

All in of the occupants in the room stared at Itachi in disbelief. Holy shit I didn't see that one coming…bet you didn't see that one coming either…

A dragon…wow… dragons are very rare…in fact I hadn't met one in about 300 years. And a dragon that is part Chinese/European that is…

Damn…very cool

Hell…I don't even know what to say about that but Naruto being a dragon isn't really a problem in fact it makes my heart feel a lot better that I will not be pursuing a little boy. Unfortunately…the really bad part of this new information is the fact that Lord Orochimaru is going to be involved and that vamp is scum…in fact beyond scum he is one of the assumed leaders of a fraction that wants to cause hate and discontent with the non-coven vampires.

Things have gone from hard to 'damn I wish I had never gotten out of bed' harder.

We are going to have to tread very carefully now…

"So this young dragon is with Orochimaru…the poor thing…I wonder what that vampire has done to him…Orochimaru is not known for his compassion…you don't think that he has been doing horrible things to the dragon do you?" rambled Haku.

The same thought has crossed all of our minds…what could a bastard vampire like him want with a dragon? Well rest assure…I am going to find out…and I will do whatever is necessary to protect my mate. I know I am jumping ahead of myself by calling him my mate but _**damn it**_that is what he is…and it is a vampires job to protect his precious person…or in this case dragon.

**I would kill for him**…

**I would die for him…**

I will do whatever is necessary for Naruto…

Now we just have to make a plan…

**TBC**

**Author Note:** I want to thank you for taking the time to read my story. I would especially like to thank all of those you have reviewed: **pupnutie, artificial starlight, Miss Naye, demarra, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, XxJrHazardxX, Kichou, angelpet, Minx messenger, tearful archer, .Insanity, sparkling Red,** **and purropolisprincess**. I would also like to **thank all of you** that I might have missed who also **reviewed**. Now I would like to thank all of you who put the **story on alert and favorite status**. And last but least I would like to **thank all you put me on favorite author and alert status**. Again this story is **unbeted** so for the grammar and spelling mistakes I would like to **apologize**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note: **Sorry for the wait! I wanted to get this chapter right and it took me awhile. This chapter is a little bit different but I hope that you understand what I am trying to do here. Now on to the warnings: This story is Yaoi which means boyxboy…so if you don't like please don't read. This chapter will have some angst in it…for now you are getting to know Naruto. Also this story is unbeted for which I apologize. Now on with the story:

**The Magic of the Dance**

**Chapter Four**

**The Dragon's dream**

My dream is to belong somewhere…somewhere where I can feel comfort and love. Is that too much to ask? Am I unworthy of such a thing? Did I do something wrong? That is the only explanation for the predicament I currently find myself in…

Wait I should introduce myself…my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Now I know that name means nothing to you but I am a dragon…now I am sure that has peaked your interest in me…at least a little. I am young in the dragon world…barely hatched…that is the term that my parents once told me which means basically that I am under one hundred years old. We dragon live a very long time…thousands of years to be exact.

I am part Chinese dragon and part European dragon. Now I know that you are wondering what that means…well in a nutshell it means that when I am in my true dragon form I am a combination of both types of dragon. Okay I know you are thinking…duh dragon we knew that but it is more than what you think. Being a dragon with this type of heritage makes me look a bit different from what I am sure you have been told about dragons.

For example a Chinese dragon is mostly depicted by artist as having red, green and gold coloring…whereas a European dragon has been depicted as being stone or grey in color. Well imagine if you were to combine them…when I am in true form my scales are mostly gold and red on the top but my belly has soft grey scales that are impenetrable like a bullet proof vest. I don't have a really long snout like Chinese dragons do but I don't' have the narrowness of the European one either…it is somewhere in-between. I can breathe fire but am more comfortable in the water. I have three long whiskers on each side of my face…I can thank the Chinese for that one. Except they usually on have one…oh well I am sure you understand. Sometimes I wish that I was only one…yeah know just a European dragon or just a Chinese dragon.

But wishing never got anyone anything but heart ache. Maybe you are a little curious as to why I am in such a depressed mood…well that is easy my life is now a living hell.

I used to have a family and a nice home. A place where I could be me…a place where I had hope for the future; it was great and I felt safe. But how was I to know it would be as fleeting as a rainbow in the sky; for if I had known that my life would have ended up like this…I would have appreciated what I had more. I know everyone says that…heck you human write songs about that like of stuff…so I guess you can understand where I am coming from. But I doubt you can understand where I am at…

After my parents were killed by a vampire named lord Orochimaru…then I ended up in an orphanage with other supernatural orphans. Yeah there is such a place like that…and truly it is a horrible place to be. When a supernatural is orphaned most are adopted by one of their species so that they can learn to be a proper citizen who uses their gift appropriately…unless you are a dragon.

We as a species are very rare…add in the fact that I am of mixed birth…well you understand. Not that people were intentionally being cruel but the abuse I took there was very harsh. I think that I will give you an example so that you understand where I am coming from…I really sort of dread giving you an example because then I might feel some pity from you and I really don't want that…I just want you to understand.

I was in the orphanage for maybe a couple of months when a group called Akatsuki decided to…make sure that I knew the pecking order around the orphanage. So one day after we were done with our chores…they attacked. And not just with their fist but with their magic. They used me as a punching bag; the bad thing about it was the administrator of the orphanage watched them do it to me.

That is the first time I truly felt alone…so terribly alone.

I can't tell what that feeling is like but it could be liken to having your soul ripped from you. I hope that you have never had that feeling but if you have then maybe you could sympathize with my plight.

Back to the beatings…

They commenced with their 'education' for about ten days. Now being a dragon I heal very quickly so they really enjoyed bringing me to the point of death and then seeing me heal. One particular beating was so back that they broke my back, both arms, and both legs. Pein the leader of the Akatsuki had a field day on my ass that day…and you want to know what I did to deserve such a beating? Well all I did was 'refuse to clean their part of the orphanage'.

So they cornered me and with the help of silencing magic began their 'education of Naruto'.

God I hated that place…

Thinking about it really is too hard for me…so let's move on.

So that condition went on for couple of years…until Orochimaru came.

On that day the administrator…oh I forgot to tell you who the administrator was…his name is Kabuto. He is a vampire and a royal prick.

So anyway Orochimaru came and he decided that he would adopt a 'little orphan' because he has such a 'big heart'. Really he wanted to have a slave…someone conditioned to follow orders and who will take any abuse that he may want to hand out.

At first I thought of him as my savior; someone who will take the pain and abuse away. Someone to love me…oh how wrong I was…

Orochimaru came to see me and he was kind. And let me tell you I ate that up…hook line and sinker. I was so desperate that when he said that he wanted to adopt me…I jumped at the chance. I thought he was a knight in shining armor…when in reality he was a snake.

So that is why I am here…

In another city because the supernatural's in the previous cities started getting suspicious of him and what he was doing to me. Maybe I should tell you what he does so that you could understand…why the other got suspicious…

He liked to experiment with my powers…

He would take me to his lab and then he would get me to invoke my powers…by the use of pain. Any kind of pain…from burning me to almost drowning me; nothing was taken off the table. One day he would take razor blades to my skin and then another day he would put my feet in boiling water. Anything he could think of to make me 'power up'. In between the torture he would make me clean the house. Sometimes taking to beating me because I may have missed a spot…sometimes vampire's enhanced eyesight sucks; when I was not need I have to sleep in a closet because he doesn't want to waste room on 'a half breed like me'.

Now you are probably wondering how I know that he killed me parents? Well I know because he told me…taking great delight in my pain. It was a night when he was just finishing with his 'experiments' and then he asked me if I knew who had killed my parents…and when I said no…he got an evil smile of his face and told me all about that night and how he loved killing my parents. And here is the kicker…he told me the reason he did it was because he wanted too.

_**Because he wanted too…what a bastard**_!

I really wish that I could explain how much I want that vampire dead…I mean the real dead. Because a guy like him will go to 'Hell' or at least he should if there is any justice in the world. Oh well I guess there is nothing I can do about it…maybe someday I can get away from this hell.

Now I understand that you are probably wondering why I have been vague with some of the information about me and my background. Well to be perfectly honest I don't want to think about it anymore than I have to and living with this psycho vampire makes thinking about the hell I am in a daily torture.

But I have one reprieve…and that is homework. Yes…I understand that you are probably thinking 'how could homework be a reprieve?'…well let me explain…

Orochimaru is paranoid…extremely paranoid…he wants to give the appearance of being perfectly normal. Or at least as perfectly normal as a vampire can be. So when I come home from school and say I have homework he doesn't bother me…in fact he makes sure that no one bothers me. It has been like that since I was small; actually that isn't true, he used to experiment of me whenever he wanted too. Any time, any day it didn't matter to him but eventually human get suspicious and then they want to call a parent teacher meeting.

And that just wouldn't do…it shattered his image of being a kind person who took in this poor orphan. So he realized at that point that he had to leave me alone so that I could complete my homework and so that is how I get a reprieve. Strange but at least he can only experiment on me during the weekends and holidays. The rest of the time I get to be normal…or at least as normal as someone who is a dragon.

So whenever I get to a new school I make sure that all the teachers give me as much homework as possible.

Now I am sure a question has popped into your head about why I change schools so much. Well that is pretty easy…I live with a paranoid psycho vampire who thinks that everyone is out to get him.

I can only hope that _**everyone**_ is out to get him.

Well, now I am getting ready to go to my newest school…oh joy. It is another nameless school in an equally nameless town. But at least I get away from Orochimaru…

So I get up and get dressed…finally I make my way down stairs to the kitchen. Seeing that Orochimaru was in the kitchen almost made me loss my appetite. But I decided that I didn't want to be hungry all day long so I went in…

"Good morning…my lord" I said softly as I made my way to the frig.

Orochimaru looked at me and smirked.

"Good morning…Naruto…I hope that you enjoy your new school" said the bastard.

I glared at the floor and wished with all my might that he would just die.

Why can't he just die? I mean am I asking too much…I just wish he would die. But then I would be truly alone…is dealing with an evil you know better than dealing with an evil you don't know? I just don't know what I would do if I was alone…but even so it must be better than this…

"Naruto…I am sure that you will be happy to know that I have some great new experiments to try one you. In fact I am sure that you will enjoy the pain…" he stopped as I finally looked at him. The look I gave the vampire was enough to make hell fire freeze.

Orochimaru gave a small chuckle.

"Maybe not…" smirked the bastard.

Turning to leave the room…Orochimaru stopped and turned back to me.

"I will have your chore list on the table when you get home…if you don't finish then I will give you fifty lashes and you will not have dinner…do you understand me dragon" growled Orochimaru.

I looked at him…

"Yes my lord…I understand" I said this softly through clenched teeth.

He nodded and left the room. Breathing in a cleansing breath I went about fixing my breakfast. Finally getting done with breakfast and packing a lunch; I left the house. Finding the school was easy; it was only about two blocks away from the house.

Nothing really stood out about this school…in fact it looked like every single one that I had been to before. Each new school holds a little piece of heaven…a slight break from the never ending hell which I call home.

I wish for nothing more than to survive…to be loved is a beautiful dream from which I must wake and how I hate to wake…sometimes I wish that I could sleep forever.

But my real wish is that I could just get away and find someone who will care for me…perhaps love me. Some place to call HOME. Something like what my mom and dad had.

Oh well all this dreaming is not helping… all this desire for something I must not be worthy for makes the ache in my heart even worse.

So I shake off this melancholy and enter the new school building.

Finding my way to the guidance counsel's office…I get my schedule. It seems I have a literature class first…with a teacher named Neji Hyuga. I hope that he is more adapt at language arts than my last teacher. That man was an idiot…

I love the classics…all of them human and supernatural alike. It truly is my favorite subject.

I follow the counsel to the appropriate class and wait for the woman to announce me. I vaguely hear her say my name…

So I walk into the class…

OH…WOW

He's beautiful…obviously vampire but he is tall and he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. A breathtaking pale violet…so pale in fact his eyes seem to have no color at all. He has long dark hair that just begs to be touched…like dark silk. Like pure sin…

That is what he looks like…pure sin and I would be willing to fall to the pits of hell for him.

Hell I would jump…

I stood looking at him…and I began to feel thing I had never felt before.

Desire…

Lust…

Want…

Home…

These feelings whirled around in my body and made me almost breathless with their intensity. How can one being feel so much?

My life had up until that point been nothing but heartache; this is the kind of emotions that I had longed for, waited for, and they are emotions that I was sure I would never get to experience.

As we stood staring at each other…I noticed something strange.

Actually is made me want to smile for before me was a vampire and he was blushing. It was a subtle things…very attractive…if I do say so for myself…but nevertheless it was there.

And all I could think was…

Beautiful

One the fair vampire's skin…it was beautiful. I fought with myself…for the desire to touch him was overwhelming…

I don't know how long we stood there looking at each other…it could have been a minute or it could have been an eternity…but I felt our souls connect.

His warm desire for me filled places inside of me that I thought never existed…

It felt like hot chocolate on a cold day…

Where my body had been so cold and so alone…it now had fire.

Now before I go any thorough I should explain how dragons know their mates. My parents told me that all dragons know who will be their mate. They explained it like…living your life in black and white…until that day where you meet your intended…then your world becomes color. Dad called it the 'dragons wake'…basically it is when a dragon's soul becomes one with their mate. He said it only takes us a glance and then our soul's reaches over to the mate's soul where it meshes together in a kaleidoscope of color. That is the only time we get to see true colors of the soul. A dragon's soul will never pick another that isn't completely compatible with theirs. It is like finding out that…you have only completed one side of a puzzle…upon that realization…you find that the other side makes the whole picture perfect. Mom called it the 'dragons compliment'.

And that is exactly what I have found…

Someone who completes pieces of me that were missing…

Pieces that I never knew were missing…but now that I have found them…I can't imagine my pitiful life without them.

I look at this perfect creature in front of me and I feel safe…

Saved…

Wanted…

Finally after a few more moments…my perfection told me to take my seat. After I did he gave the class a reading assignment. I can see a slight irritation run across his face. I wonder why…

I can't believe we have to read this story. I read it fifty years ago. Oh, well…

I raise my hand…

I can't help a slight blush that stains my cheeks…

"Yes…may I help you, Mr. Uzamaki?" he sounds so calm. I wish that I could have that kind of composure.

"Uh…Mr. Hyuga…after we are done reading the chapters what are we supposed to do?" I asked as the blush deepens.

He looks at me…in what I think is faint surprise.

Then after a moment he raises his elegant eyebrow and gives me a very warm smile.

"Well, Mr. Uzamaki, you could continue with the story…or sit there quietly and wait for the bell to ring you to your next class" he said in a soft sinfully sexy voice.

I look at him and give him one of my best smiles. Not one of those fake ones but a real one; one that seems to make him sort of happy. At least I hope so, for I don't give that smile to just anyone. In fact the last person I gave a real smile too was Iruka…he was a teacher I had some years ago. A really nice vampire who seemed to care a lot about his students…

I looked back down at the book and began to read some more. After a while I hear that sexy voice again…

"Alright class…finish those chapters and then go on…do at least three more chapters before tomorrow…we will be discussing them at length when we meet again…now have a great rest of the day" said my savior.

I am truly getting mushy here…I didn't think I had that in me anymore.

As soon as he was done with that the bell rang…

So I gather my things and make my way to the front of the class…coming up to him I watch him and stretch that gorgeous body. He sees me…

"Yes…Mr. Uzamaki…can I help you?" said the sexy vampire.

I hesitate for a moment…

"Uh…sir…I already finished with the other chapters. In fact sir I have already read this story and I was wondering what else you would like me to do" I said softly.

Then he does something that stops my heart…

He smiles…and not just one of those 'oh let's pat the cute kid on the head smiles' but one of those smiles that make anyone within a hundred mile radius want to jump his bones.

"Well, Mr. Uzamaki…it seems that you have no homework in my class" he said as he continued to smile that sensual smile.

I want to wake up to that smile for the rest of my life…

But then reality hits me…I start feeling dead inside again. It seems I had forgotten what my life is really like. For a moment I had forgotten…for a moment I had a dream…for a moment I felt loved.

"Well…sir it is just that I have to have homework or my parents will think that I am lying if I don't bring any home" what a stupid lie! I am really going to have to come up with something more convincing than that.

The object of my desire looks at my sort of funny…

I would too if I had heard that lie from someone…note to self… must come up with a better lie.

"Okay Mr. Uzamaki…how about you write me three paragraphs about the first six chapters" said my desire.

I get the feeling that he is sort of placating me until he can find out what the truth is…

God I hope he never finds out my truth…he won't want me then…

I give him a very relieved smile…for I know that he didn't buy my horrible lie but at least he will let it go for now.

So with that done I make my way out of the class room and on to my other class…if I can find it.

The rest of the day is a blur…I ask all my other teachers for extra homework…and all comply with my request…even though my math teacher…Mr. Nara gave me a strange look.

Finally the bell rings signaling the end of the day…I can't help but have a slight bounce in my step as I make my way home.

Once I arrived I made my way into the kitchen to grab a drink of water…taking my book bag up to my room I lay down of the bed and think about the handsome vampire for a while longer.

I guess I fell asleep…because I woke up with a start…

Feeling a little discombobulated I look around my room…I can't help but think that I forgot something…

Then I hear…

"**Naruto get down here immediately**…" yelled Orochimaru.

OH! SHIT!

I forgot to do my chores…

I hop off the bed and race down the stairs…

Coming to the kitchen table…I see the smug bastard standing there waiting for me…list in hand.

"Well, my little dragon, it seems to me that you forgot to do your chores…and you know what that means…" smirked the bastard.

I trembled slightly at his tone.

"Orochimaru…I am…" I start.

But the vampire would have none of that…

"Naruto no excuses…I really don't care…go pick out the whip and get down to the basement…you know what to do…and then I want you to wait for me I will be there shortly" interrupted the evil vamp.

The gleam in his eye was scary but it broke no argument from me. I know that I now get to feel the pain for my failure and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. So I turn and make my way to the closet that is closest to my bedroom. He keeps the discipline whips there…I think that he likes to remind me who is in charge. Opening the closet door…I grab his favorite whip…it is a long whip with a gold handle…and the bit of that whip hurts the worst of all in the closet. After I get the whip I go to my room and take off all of my shirt…I do that so that I won't ruin my shirt…when I finish that I go down to the basement. I walk through the door of hell and make my way to a pole that is in the middle of the room. Putting the whip of a table that is close by it…I wrap my hands around the pole and then I wait.

I didn't have to wait long…

Orochimaru walks and then makes his way to the table that has his whip. Picking it up he begins to unfurl it.

"Now Naruto…you know the rules of the house…why did you disobey me? Never mind… I really don't care…you will get fifty lashes and you had better not move or it will be more…do you understand me _**dragon**_?" said Orochimaru as he gets in position behind me.

"Yes…sir I understand…may I scream?" I ask as fear snakes in way up from my belly to my throat.

"No you may not…there will be no noise except for the sound of the whip" said the bastard.

"Yes sir" I said softly in total defeat.

It takes but a moment and then the pain explodes…

**Excoriating…**

**Pain… **

The whip rips through my skin as I fight to hold in the cries; I don't know how much longer I can stay standing.

_Please make it stop…_

_Oh God please…_

The lashes continue as I fight to stay conscious…I don't know how much longer…

The pain…

My body screams as I am put through this horrible punishment…and for what you may ask…I didn't clean the bathroom.

For a bathroom I am put through this…

_**The tearing…**_

_**The ripping…**_

_**The agony…**_

_**Finally he is done…**_

My knee give out and I fall to the floor…fighting to stay awake…

My breath comes in agonizing short panting burst…

"Go to bed dragon…I don't want to see you until the morning" said the devil.

I vaguely hear him leave the room; as I lay on the floor. After awhile…when my breathing finally enes out and I know that I am in shock… I start to push myself into a crawling position and then I make my way slowly to my room.

_**So slowly…**_

_**I can feel my back bleeding as I crawl on my hands and knees like some animal…**_

I pray that I don't pass out…

Finally I make it to my bedroom…

The shock if finally going away and what replaces it is…

Hell…

My back is on fire…blood and fire…

I can feel the powers of my dragon working over time trying to repair the damage done but it is taking a long time. So I lay on the floor and wait…

I let my mind wander as the skin is slowly being repaired.

How much longer must I be put through this? How much longer am I to dwell in this hell? Why am I alone?

Why can't the vampire called Neji…

_SAVE ME…_

_PLEASE…_

Back to Neji

Oh my god…

What is going on?

Why is my back on fire? God the pain…it's horrible…

I have never felt this much pain in my life…who could it be? Is it some sort of magic? Did someone cast a spell on me?

No that couldn't be it…

Oh no…

Naruto…

_I will save you…I promise my little dragon…I promise…_

**TBC**

**Author Note: **Well I hope that you have enjoyed chapter four. And I would like to take this time to **thank all you reviewed**: **Clever Bast, To-toBearxD, Blackmoonwolf15, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Kichou, Sinful Kitsune, tearfularcher, XxJrHazardxX, Kitsune, Miss Naye, britachisbride, pupnutie, demarra, sinner-Pandemonium, ooxshinobixoo, silver harpie 17, Roug3, nevershoutneverx, yang003, littlesnowfarie2005, Mewa, purropolisprincess, and Sparkling Red. **And if I forgot anyone I apologize…

**To all of you who put this story and myself on alert thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note:** Welcome kind reader to chapter five. I am sorry this story and my other ones are taking long time but I need a new monitor for my computer because I can't see the bottom half of the screen. So enough of my excuses…now on with the warnings: This story contains **Yaoi **which means boyxboy…there will be some violence in this story also. And story is **UNBETED** as please forgive the mistakes. Now on with the story:

**The Magic of the Dance**

**Chapter 5**

**Hunting, killing and healing**

_Pain_…

_White hot_…_**agonizing Pain**_…

The burning… ripping…it feels like me skin is being peeled off.

If I am feeling this kind of pain…then what is the young dragon going through? Why would they do this to him?

This pain is only on the back area…so what was it…what did this too him? I can only hope that we can confirm where he is and then we will get him…we will not wait. We can't wait…

**I WON'T WAIT!**

Willing the pain to subside… I looked around the room. Itachi looked to be finishing up with his phone conversation, Sasuke and Shikamaru were talking quietly, and Haku was looking at me with an expression of concern written plainly on his feminine face. Giving a very audible sigh…I stand up and start pacing the room. All the years of Hyuga training going out the window as my frustrations grew. Then all of the people in the living room looked at me…this feels sort of surreal like I am not really here…like this is a dream and all will be normal if I just keep pacing. Strange how your mind works when you are distressed…

I can no longer wait…I must go into action…I must do something.

"We have to get him tonight…I don't care how it is done who we have to kill…we have to do it tonight…he is in pain…my mate…my Naruto is hurt…**WE HAVE TO GET HIM NOW**!" I growl as I feel my control over my vampire self slip.

Fangs start making themselves known and my eyes become white as all the color leaves them. I can't hear anything around me…all I care about is blood… and making someone suffer for hurting my mate. I want them dead.

I want their **blood**.

Suddenly I can feel someone grab me…

I struggle as I feel my control slip even further. Someone has grabbed me around my arms and someone else is touching me on my face. I try to turn and bite them. I want them to hurt. I want them to feel my mate's pain.

**I WANT THEM DEAD!**

**I WANT THEIR BLOOD!**

**Itachi's POV**

Finally…I finish with the phone. I got a hold of Kakashi and Iruka…they will be over in about thirty minutes.

Then I feel it…

Blood lust…

Pain…

Power…

I look over to where Neji is pacing…he is not handling this well at all, but I guess none of us would. Something has happened…something to his mate.

I can see he is trying to change…into our most primitive being…

_Oh Shit_!

"Sasuke grab him…Shikamaru leave the room you could get hurt…Haku stand back love…you will also get hurt…your too new of a vampire" I screamed as I rush over to grab Neji by the face.

He is snarling and trying to bite me…Sasuke is having trouble holding the enraged vampire. Something bad must have happened to Naruto. So I make a split second decision and I let him…

_Bite me_…

Putting my wrist in his mouth, I can feel his fangs tear into me. He is growling as he begins to suck on my wrist and I can feel the blood leaving my arm.

Slowly the growls lesson and he stops struggling so much in Sasuke's grip. Finally after a few moments his eyes turn back to his normal color.

Minutes pass and he finally let's go of my wrist.

He looks at me in a daze…

"What happen…Itachi?" asked the now calmer vampire.

I look at him for a moment then I nodded to Sasuke to let him go. Neji looks at my wrist and begins to blush…

"I don't know Neji…maybe you can tell us what happened…one minute you are pacing the floor and then another minute you are in a blood lust…so what happened?" I ask as Haku comes up and grabs my wrist. Haku takes my bloody wrist into his mouth and runs his tongue over the wound; I can feel all the damage as the wound closes up.

Neji looks at me in shock and self loathing.

After a few moments, he shakes his head as if to clear the thoughts from it.

"_Thanks Sasuke…Itachi and I am so sorry Shika and Haku…I don't know what happened_" mumbled Neji.

Sasuke shakes his head at his confused friend.

"Don't worry about that…but what I am curious about is what brought on that sort of lust…did something happen to Naruto? I know that your bond is new and fragile but maybe you felt something…something bad?" asked Sasuke as he sat back down on the couch.

I looked at Neji's face…he know something…

Why do I feel that we are going to have to get Naruto tonight? I feel that our plans are going to be moved up exponentially…damn… that makes it so much easier for mistakes to happen.

Oh well nothing to be done about it…

"I felt pain…blinding pain…I have never felt pain like that before and it was centered on my back…it felt like something was ripping it…like something was slashing through it…it was horrible…and then I..I realized it wasn't me in pain…but Naruto…my poor dragon is in so much pain…and then I had this urge overwhelming urge to kill…and well you know the rest" said Neji as he stared blindly into space.

So that is what happened…someone hurt Naruto…I would imagine it was Orochimaru…for that is the only person I could think of who is around Naruto and would cause him pain. But still it surprises me that Neji can feel it…their bond will be strong…and that will make them very powerful.

I hope that Kakashi and Iruka get to the house soon.

This evening will apparently be very interesting.

**Neji's POV**

I can't believe that I did that…I attacked my friends. Given a chance I would have killed them…

We have to get Naruto tonight…

"So when is Kakashi and Iruka getting here?" asked Sasuke.

"In about 10 minutes or so…but I can grantee that they won't be late, because you know how Iruka hates to be late" said Itachi as he took a seat beside Haku.

Haku looked at his mate and smiled…

"That will be nice…so when will Kisame call you back with all the information about Naruto's whereabouts?" Haku asked his mate as he curled up beside him.

Itachi looked at his mate and smiled…

"I told him we wanted the information as soon as possible…so I would imagine that he will be calling back soon" said the dark haired vampire.

I listened silently as I made my way to my chair.

Sasuke gave me a look of concern and as Shikamaru sat down beside him.

"You know Neji if I had known you would be this troublesome…I would have stayed home with my cheating wife" said the lazy mortal man.

I couldn't help but smile at him…huh, I'm troublesome well…shit.

"I am so sorry that I acted like that to you all…I…" I started.

Sasuke interrupted me, " don't sweat it Neji…no one can expect that kind of pain…and with your little dragon being the one in that kind of pain…well you held out better than I would have…" I looked at my friend in gratitude…

"Thanks Sasuke…" I said softly.

Silence reigned over the living room as we all seemed to be waiting for something…something that will start our mission to get my little dragon.

Waiting is hell…

Absolute hell…

Minutes tick by as we all sit in the living room…

Finally there was a knock at my door; I got up swiftly and made my way to the door. Grabbing the door knob, I swung open the door. Standing there was Kakashi and Iruka; I moved aside so that they may enter the foyer. Motioning for them to follow we made our way to the living room, after a short period of introductions and pleasantries…my patience was at the end.

After everyone sat down…I started…

"Iruka do you remember a young boy whose name was Naruto? He has blond hair and beautiful blue eyes…" I ask my old friend.

Iruka regarded me with a look of slight confusion…

"Yes I do…he was the sweetest boy…I have always wondered how he was doing…he seemed such a sad little one…always asking for more homework and such…why do you ask?" Iruka questioned.

"Kakashi didn't tell you why we needed you to come here tonight?" Haku asked while giving a slight accusatory glance to Kakashi.

Those types of looks never seemed to bother Kakashi…poor Iruka.

"I decided that I would wait until we got here…I didn't want to waste any time" said the silver haired vampire.

Iruka threw an irritated look to his mate…

"Okay, so what is going on? Why are you asking about Naruto? And why are we here?" questions were fired from Iruka's mouth in rapid procession.

The questions muddled my brain for at this moment I feel nothing like a 1000 year old vampire but more of a man lost in the woods. Thankfully Itachi answered the questions in his usual efficiency.

"Well, Iruka we thought you would like to help us get Naruto out of the horrible place he currently finds himself…he is living with Orochimaru and he is being abused…also on a side note he is a 75 year old dragon" said Itachi from his seat beside Haku. Sometimes Itachi can make the most important information sound as interesting as a person ordering coffee in a diner.

Iruka looked at him in disbelief and Kakashi looked angry; I am glad that they are on our side. The looks that they are giving could make a werewolf run for cover.

"How did this come to your attention?" asked Kakashi.

Damn, the one question I had hoped they wouldn't ask so I guess I have to answer that one.

"Well Iruka he is a new student at our school…in fact today was his first day…" I trailed off.

Iruka looked at me…

"And…Neji is there something else…" began Iruka.

"Yes…he is to be my mate…my destined one" I interrupted. Sometimes my friend can make me feel like a teenager who was caught smoking by his parents.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at me with surprise. Okay Kakashi looked quite enthused about it…damn pervert.

"Really…how very interesting…very…very interesting…_a dragon_" smirked Kakashi. I did mention that he is a damn pervert.

"Yes…a dragon and we need to save him tonight…he… is hurt…bad" I said softly.

Iruka looked at me and nodded his head…

Thank God! I can always rely on him and Kakashi…

I look at everyone in gratitude and awe. These people are going to help me…these people my friends…are going to help me. I truly am humbled.

"Thank you…all of you…I hope that someday I will be able to return your kindness" I began.

"Oh shut up with that damn proper speech, Neji…just accept the fact that you have people who are willing to help" interrupted Sasuke.

I blushed and nodded my head…for really… what else can you say to that…

"Okay so on to the plan…how are we going to get the young dragon out?" asked Kakashi.

Itachi spoke up…

"I think that simplicity would be the best way to go…I say we go and kill who ever is in our way and then we take Naruto away…simple" said Itachi.

"So we just are going to kill everyone? That seems a bit harsh…Itachi" worried Iruka.

"That is the only way to insure that the little dragon will be safe…so I think that the plan is good" said Shikamaru.

Sasuke looked at Shika…

"You are not coming…you could get hurt…these are old vampires we are dealing with…and my love you are still human" said Sasuke.

Shikamaru looked at the vampire beside him and smiled.

"I wasn't going to go…I am going to make sure that you have everything here at the house that will help Naruto…like medical supplies and the such…but know this Sasuke this is the last time that you get to leave me behind…the very last time" stated the lazy man.

Everyone looked at Shikamaru in surprise…

Especially Sasuke…

"Uh…okay…REALLY! OH…hn" stuttered and started Sasuke.

As much as I enjoy my friend being shocked…we have so much more to talk about.

"Congrats…the both of you but we have a little dragon to save and Neji looks like he is going to kill you two if you don't stop giving each other cutie eyes" said Iruka.

Both Shika and Sasuke blushed but nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay…plan is kill everyone who gets in our way and save Naruto" deadpanned Haku.

Only Haku could put it like that…

"How about we meet in the park beside the house where Naruto is being kept…in say about 30 minutes…that will give Kisame enough time to finish his research and for him to call me back" said Itachi.

Everyone agreed…

"Okay now that is all settled… I will see everyone…except Shika there…come on Haku… and good bye for now everyone" said Itachi.

After that Itachi and Haku left; Sasuke and Shikamaru left to go to the store to get the medical supplies and some food items for Naruto. Only Iruka and Kakashi stayed…

I asked them if they wanted anything to drink…both declined. After those pleasantries…we talked about small things like how school was going…how our students were and the like. Soon enough it was time to go. Going up stairs I got my weapon of choice…it is a 500 hundred year old sword called the 'redeeming angel' it is a beautiful sword that has a hilt covered in black onyx and red rubies. It weighs a mere 5lbs, but it a lethal sword one that I used when I was a Ninja. The sword's blade is long and silver in color; the blade is broad but not to the extreme. I love this sword. It has served me well for a long time.

After grabbing the sword, Iruka and Kakashi follow me out to the car. The ride to the park was only about 15 minutes but it felt as though it took us 24 hours to get there. Getting out of the car we went over to where the rest of them were standing…

Sasuke gave me a small smile…and Itachi just nodded. Haku got up from the bench when he saw us approach.

"Everyone ready?" asked Itachi.

"More than ready" I said as I patted my sword.

The plan is for Itachi and I to go to the front door and the rest of them will find other places to approach.

Going up to the house we notice that there were a couple lights on but other than that there seemed to be nothing else going on…

As we walked to the front, Itachi told me about his conversation with Kisame…

"Kisame said that Orochimaru is an old vampire but he is very paranoid…he thinks that everyone is after him…so he suggested that the best way for us to get Naruto was to be as aggressive as possible" explained Itachi.

"I can see where that would probably be the best thing…make the snake's paranoia come alive…make him think everyone is after him…that is fine but know this Itachi he will not live another moment after we get Naruto tonight…there is no negotiation about that…"I said with venom.

Orochimaru is going to learn the hard way that you never mess with a Hyuga…or in this case someone who is very precious to a Hyuga.

Itachi and I continued our slow walk up to the front door…we wanted to give everyone enough time to get into position. It was a silent walk for we had no need to discuss anything anymore. Climbing up the few steps we made it to the front door. Itachi nodded to me and then he pulled out his weapon and stood to one side of the door. I walked up and knocked…

Five sharp knocks…

_BAM…_

_BAM…_

_BAM…_

_BAM…_

_BAM…_

The noise grated my nerves…then I heard it…

**FOOTSTEPS**!

The steps were even and in no hurry…

I looked over to Itachi and nodded…he pulled his sword and got into an aggressive position…I put my hand into my coat…and with my right hand I clasp my swords hilt.

Then we heard the door knob turn…

The door slowly opened and the person standing there was none other than Orochimaru himself. The handsome old vampire stood there for a moment before he…

"What do we have here? The Hyuga…and the Uchiha…now what do I owe this honor? Two of the oldest vampire clans…I didn't realize that you made house calls to us normal vampires…" slithered the black haired man.

I looked at the vampire with extreme hate and despondence…his black long hair hung perfectly down his back…he is a tall vampire…his height is about 6'3"…he is very pale even for a vampire. He seems so at ease…like he knew we were coming…like he expected us.

**THAT BASTARD!**

How dare he seem so unaffected and almost happy we are here!

I growl low in my throat as my patience is close to being finished…Itachi steps forward and forces Orochimaru into his house. I follow with barely contained rage.

"Orochimaru…we are here to take someone that belongs to Neji …**NOW**…someone you have hurt…so do not interrupted us" said Itachi as his sword's blade pressed against the snake's throat.

My instincts are going crazy…I can feel him…he is not far away from me…

"Whatever do you mean…Itachi? I have no one that Neji would be interested in here…just my adopted son and he is just a filthy dragon…nothing of significance…I can assure you" declared the vampire.

I have had _**enough**_!

I step forward as I draw my sword…

The blade gleams in the soft light of hallway. My sword so wants to draw blood this evening…maybe it will get a chance…

"Come now Orochimaru…we are all _honorable_ vampires here…it is the dragon I seek and the dragon is what I will have…so be a good vampire and tell us where he is at" I am surprised that I haven't killed him yet…I guess after a 1000 years I have finally calmed down a bit. Not to say that I not angry or even enraged but I am controlling it better and for that I am a bit satisfied.

Orochimaru looks at me in surprised and then a sly look came over his face. Who does this vampire think he is? Does he think that I am going to be persuaded to leave my mate here? Surely he is not that stupid?

"Why Neji would an esteemed vampire such as yourself want such a weak being? I would suggest that you leave well enough alone…I am more than capable in the training of a dragon…so how about when I get done training you come back and I will give him to you" said the sly snake.

Yeah… he is that stupid…

"No I am afraid not…I will not leave so just tell me where he is and you will not die this day" my voice was low as I could barely contain my rage.

Orochimaru looked at me then…he blinked out of sight.

**OH! Shit!**

"Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka and Haku get in here…" yelled Itachi.

All of the sudden the four vampires blinked into the room.

"Okay we need to find Naruto and we need to dispose of Orochimaru…so Kakashi and Iruka…you two check this level…Sasuke and Haku you two find out if there is a basement…if you find one…well you know what to do…Itachi and I will go up stairs…good luck and be careful" I said as I started toward the stairs.

A slight wind was the answer to my orders…as the vampires blinked out of sight. I looked at Itachi as we started up the stairs…gripping my sword tighter as we made our way to the top. As we looked down the dark hall, we noticed five doors.

Starting with the first one…we opened it to find…nothing but a bedroom. After closing the door, we went to the second one…we then opened it to find…a bathroom. On to the third door…which ended up being a closet…to the fourth one we found a small utility closet with a water heater. And now to the last door…we opened it quietly and went inside…

There we saw Orochimaru…standing over a small bundle…

Wait a minute that bundle is…my Naruto!!!!

Orochimaru is holding a small knife with the intent of thrusting it into Naruto. The knife glittered in the dull lighting of the room…I could see that the knife has a thin blade and was about 12 inches long… almost like a kunai.

And seeing that mad vampire holding the blade so close to my intended…

Made my breath stop…

"_**Stay back! Or I will kill the dragon**_…then you will be mate less and you will die…" sneered Orochimaru.

I couldn't speak as anger took a hold of me…thank god for Itachi.

"Drop the knife…and we will let you live" sneered Itachi.

No we won't…but we don't need to tell the old vamp that…'cause I want him dead. And what a Hyuga wants in this case a Hyuga will get…

"No! You will not take him away from me…he is my pet…_**mine…MINE …do you hear me**_?" screamed the crazy vampire.

"NO! Orochimaru, he is mine…and you will let him go, **NOW!**" I growled at him.

I gripped my sword and then…

I made my move. In a flash I was stand over Naruto straddling him in between my leg's; the shocked vampire brought the small knife down and at the same I moved my leg then I felt the knife slide easily into my thigh. At the same time I took my sword and with a flick of my wrist I brought the sword into his body.

A scream curled out of the vampire as his blood flowed out of the wound in his body. Stumbling back Orochimaru fell on the bed as he continued to bleed out. Grabbing the knife out of my leg I threw it aside; I then made my way to Orochimaru…

Grabbing him firmly I brought his withering body up into a seated position…

"You know Orochimaru…I was going to let you go…I was going to let you live…but your insistence that you "train" my Naruto and then you had the audacity to try and kill him…well that is unacceptable…so now that my patience has run out and you are going to _**die"**_ I growled softly into his ear.

The crazed vampire started struggling as I let my fangs grow to feeding length. Oh… this is going to be a very unpleasant experience for I can image that Orochimaru's blood taste like crap.

But to ensure that Naruto is safe I would walk to hell and back…so drinking a crazy vampire's old blood will be a walk in the park.

I leaned my head down to his jugular…my fangs descend into the soft tissue of his neck. He is now frantic with his thrashing…

Minutes go by as the old vamps blood leaves him…at this point his thrashing has stopped. Finally as the last of the blood leaves him…I nod to Itachi and then he goes to grab the small knife that I had discarded earlier. Itachi gave me the knife and I whispered my thanks.

Taking the knife with both hand I thrust it into the chest of the vampire…right into his heart.

The death scream that pitched out of the vampire was terrible…

Piercing through the night…his scream seemed to echo…forever.

But the noise is worth it…if just for the fact that now I don't ever have to worry about the vampire…hurting Naruto. For hurting Naruto like he did was unacceptable…and now he got what is coming to him.

I lay the dead vampire down as I wipe my hands like he is some disease…for that is what I think he was a disease that needed to be gotten rid of…and I was the antibiotic.

Glancing down at the sleeping bundle on the floor…

I can't help but feel happy that we got here…in time? I know that it wasn't in time to save him from pain that he has sustained but we got here…and I hope that Naruto counts it for something. I hope that he can forgive me…

Caught up in my musing I almost missed the small whimper…

Shaking my head, I bend down to the small form that laid on the floor. Putting my hand on the very soft blond hair…

"Naruto, Its Neji Hyuga…can you talk baby? Tell me what you need…" I said softly as the blond started moving.

Naruto started moaning softly as I am sure that the pain he is in was making itself known again. Speaking of pain…I know that he is starting to feel it because my back has started burning…I am going to have to get control of this pain for now. For this is about Naruto and making him feel better.

"Naruto" I said softly.

"_I hurt…please…make…pain go, please_" said the muffled voice of my intended.

"Naruto…I will make the pain go…but we need to leave here" I whispered softly as I let some of my vampire power flow through my hand and into his body. With this power I can ease some of his pain…at least until we get him proper care.

"_Please…take me away from the pain…don't let him hurt me anymore…ple_ase" came a soft whimper.

"Oh, baby…he will never hurt you again…I will take care of you and love you for the rest of my life" I said softly. I can tell that some of the sharpness of the pain has subsided but my power will only do so much.

Itachi watched us for a moment…

"Neji…we need to leave and get him some medical attention…I will go down stairs and get the guys then we will bring the car around front…I will also give a call and have Orochimaru's body disposed of" said Itachi.

I gave Itachi a slight nod as I continued to stroke Naruto's soft hair. His hair is so soft like fine cashmere but me sitting here petting his hair is not helping him at all…we need to leave.

"Naruto…is there anything you want to take with you? I don't mean clothes because I will get you more…but something sentimental" I said to the dozing angel.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open…

"_Only one thing…my picture of my parents…that is all…nothing else…just take me away…please_" the words were spoken so softly as tears made their way out of his beautiful blue eyes.

I wiped his eyes carefully…

Then I looked around for the picture…ah…there is one…

"Is it the one on the night stand?" I asked as I stood to grab the picture. Naruto nodded that it was…

I put the picture in my jacket pocket and then I grabbed a blanket that was on a chair; I went back over to Naruto. Bending down beside Naruto I wrapped the blanket around him; then I picked him up. We left the room without a glance backwards…

We went down the stairs and out the door…

Looking at the car parked in the front we made our way to it; getting in the back seat I held Naruto and told Itachi to drive. I looked at the small dragon in my arms and I just couldn't help but smile; for the little one was clutching my shirt…so cute.

Silence reigned supreme in the car as we drove back to my house. It was welcoming…for my back still had a twinge and my leg was taking its sweet time in healing.

Then the silence was broken by a soft snore…oh that is adorable…

Naruto cuddled closer to me and to be honest I felt like I was in heaven. His soft scent smelled like lilac's on a bright spring day. The incredible softness of his hair felt like silk…

Haku turns to look at us in the back seat…

"Yeah know Neji… he is going to need a lot of healing, love and protection…I can almost hear his soul cry at the pain he has been through…time and patience will be the thing that helps your relationship along…" softly whispered Haku.

I regarded Itachi's mate for a moment…

Then I quietly sighed…

"I know and I will do whatever it takes to make this small dragon…happy…anything at all" I softly returned.

Haku smiled at me and then turned around to watch the road in front of him. Itachi looked at me through the rear view mirror…

"I agree with Haku…this poor thing has been wronged and it is going to take some time for him to feel safe and secure" said the stoic man.

I nodded at my friend; then I turned my head to the window.

I know it is going to take a lot of time and patience; but already I feel so much for him. And Haku thinks he can feel his soul cry…well I know I can.

His delicate fragile soul is not only crying…it is screaming. Even as he sleeps…with me holding him…I can feel it…not just the pain he is in physically but emotionally. I hope that he comes to realize me as his biggest fan…as his biggest advocate…as his only love.

I know that we have a long road ahead of us but that is okay…I look forward to the journey. This journey is be the best thing ever to happen to me…and I can't help but feel a slight bit of anticipation for it.

As I watch the road pass by I can't help but smile…

"Let the journey begin" I whisper into the night.

**TBC**

**Author Note**: Well I hope that you all have enjoyed chapter five. This chapter was difficult because I really wanted to make sure that I conveyed all of the things that Neji was going through. So I hope that you the reader agree that I have succeeded. **A little preview to the next chapter**: Naruto begins the journey of healing and Neji begins his journey of… realizing what it means to be a mate, friend, and lover. **And I want to take a moment to thank all of the people who reviewed…your kindness is beyond parallel. And to all of you who have taken the time to put this story and me on alert…Thank You. And to all of you who have read this story I hope that this lives up to the direction you as the reader think that story should be going**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author Note: **I really love doing this story and I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to read and review. Now on with the warnings: This story is Yaoi, which means boyxboy, so if you don't like then please use that lovely back button and find yourself a story that you would like to read. This story is also unbeted, and because of that I am sure that I have missed some grammar and spelling problems. So please overlook them. Now on with the story:

**Chapter Six**

**The Magic of the Dance begins…**

The car pulled up and I carefully took my sleeping bundle into the house. Passing by Shikamaru, I walked upstairs into my bedroom. The light of my room was soft and muted; which made it easy for Naruto to keep sleeping. Carefully I walked to my bed and then I laid Naruto down.

Hearing a soft whimper from him, I softly situated him on his stomach. Looking at the horror which was his back; I couldn't help but swear.

Realizing that cussing wasn't going to help, I gently got off the bed and went down stairs. Looking at my friends still assembled in the foyer.

"Thank you for tonight…" I said as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Not a problem…not a problem at all…Neji" said Itachi as he wrapped his arms around Haku. Haku looked up at him and smiled.

I glanced at everyone…then I ran my fingers through my hair. Frustrated... that is what I feel…still…I thought that I would have felt more grounded but now I just feel irritated and anxious. And to be perfectly honest…scared.

"Neji…I got all the stuff that you needed…medical wise…and your cupboards are full of food" stated Shikamaru.

I nodded and gave my thanks to my friends.

"Uh…you know that he is going to need help…with a lot more than medical…right" said Iruka softly.

I looked at him…that is where the fear is coming from…what if I can't help him…what if the mental damage that has been done to him is not repairable.

"I know…so I am going to be there for him…I will help him in any way possible…I will…love him" I softly finished.

Iruka looked at me inconsideration…and then after a few moments he smiled.

"Did you think that…I…we will not be there to help in any way possible…that we wouldn't be there for you or for him…?" said Iruka. Now I know why people would think that he is such a mother hen. You can almost see him growing feathers…

But truly I am humbled with the kindness of my friends…it truly warms my heart…

Well if I had one…

"Thank you my friend… thank you…" I said humbly.

All of my friends…human and not…smiled at me…

"Yeah know Neji…being that dragons are such a rare supernatural species…it is probably going to be sort of rough…for him and you…but I know someone who could help you" said Sasuke. I looked at my oldest friend…

"Who?" I asked reluctantly.

Sasuke gave me a small sort of evil smile…god knows I hate that smile.

"Gaara…" smirked Sasuke.

"No…absolutely not…he is crazy" I growled as I shook my head in the negative.

"He may be crazy…but he does know about rare mythological creatures" said Sasuke.

"Naruto is not a myth…you dolt" I growled at my so called best friend.

"_I know_ that…but all the information about dragons should be pretty accurate even if it is only so-called myth…and also you and Gaara get along alright…beside Naruto and him might become good friends…since they are pretty close in age" smirked Sasuke.

**Note to self:** Kill my best friend…as soon and as painfully as possible.

Amend note to self: Can't kill best friend…because he knows where all the bodies are buried…

_Damn…I can't kill him_…

Suddenly the 'I'm going to kill my best friend' ominous atmosphere is broken by a yawning Shikamaru. It took all of us by surprise and we all couldn't help the laughter that ensued. Realizing the late hour…I bid all of my friends good-bye but not before telling Shika that they need to get a replacement teacher for the rest of the week.

After closing the door on my friends…I went into the kitchen and made a sandwich for Naruto. Before I went upstairs, I grabbed a soda to go with the sandwich.

Opening the door, I saw that Naruto was still sleeping. Quietly I made my way to him; setting the sandwich and soda down, I proceeded to sit at the edge of the bed. Looking at the wounds that still marked his body; I grabbed some of the medical supplies that were left by the bed. After taking the gauze and some numbing pain stray, I softly sopped up the blood and then I sprayed his back. Hearing a coo of contentment, I couldn't hold back a smile.

When I was done with that I decided that I would wake my angel up; leaning down I took my hand and began rubbing and stroking his blond hair.

Finally after a few minutes, I started hearing more noises from the waking blond. They mostly consist of 'give me five more minutes' to 'come on there is no school today'; I chuckle slightly at the mumbled words.

Getting tired of the game I have loving called 'waking the blond' I begin lightly shaking him.

"Come one Naruto…wake up love…aren't you hungry?" I ask softly.

The blue eyes start appearing from behind his eye lids. Blue eyes look at me sort of unfocused for a bit then a small hand comes up to his face and wipes the sleep away.

"Mr. Hyuga? What are you doing here? You got to leave or Orochimaru will kill you…" babbled the blond.

I smiled at him softly…

"Naruto, you are at my house…and you don't ever have to worry about Orochimaru hurting you ever again" I continued petting and stroking his baby fine hair.

Naruto looked at me with a sort of confused, hopefulness; it was like he couldn't believe me but he so wanted to believe me. How many times has hope been given then ripped away? How many times has hope been beat out of him? Around and around these questions flow through my mind; but the more I question the more questions seem to appear…a never ending cycle.

"Are you lying to me? Please tell me now if you are, for I can't take anymore…" said Naruto. Ha, there it is…his hope has been taken by lies. Not just the beatings but with the continuous lies. This is going to be harder than I thought it would be.

"Listen Naruto, I know that trust is something new to you… but I swear that you are in my house and you will never _**have to worry**_ about that _**old DEAD vampire**_ again. That is what I promise you. So please give me just a little time and I will prove to you that I will never lie to you; that I will never do you harm and that I will give you everything you could ever wish for" I declared.

Naruto looked at me in consideration. It was almost like he wanted to believe. I can understand how hard this is for him but if he just believes one more time; I will prove to him that what I say is the truth.

"I know the first step to believing me is the hardest and biggest step of your entire life but please Naruto give me a chance…please give me a chance" I said.

This is it…now he has to decide…

Minutes tick by and I begin to get really worried. What if he does have it in him anymore? What if he just can't believe anymore? What if?

_**What if?**_

_**What If?**_

_What if he doesn't want me?_

"You mean something to me. Your smell is beyond anything that I have ever smelt before. I can feel so much from you. I know you… but how? Why do I long to be in your arms? All I know about you is that you are my literature teacher…NO…that is wrong. I know so much more. But… how? Why? I just don't understand…" Naruto whispered.

I smiled. He feels it! He feels the call! I could almost cry in happiness. Maybe all is not lost; maybe there is still a chance for me.

"You know all that there is to know about me, Naruto. The reason is our souls long for each other. Your feelings are exactly what they are supposed to be for people who are destined to be mates" I hope that I haven't scared him but I must be honest for how is he to trust me if I lie?

"Mate? You and me? You are a beautiful vampire…and yes I knew that you were a vampire from the moment I saw you…but I am nothing special. I am a disgusting dragon…nobody would want me" said Naruto bitterly.

I can't help but feel the anger well in me. What has been done to him? Dragon's are one of the most beautiful and rare of all the supernatural creatures. My Naruto is not disgusting and he definitely not a nobody.

Taking a deep breath…

I try to reign in my anger.

"Naruto, don't you know how precious dragons are? You are a part of a rare group of supernaturals. Some of the most beautiful and intelligent beings out there…" I growled. I couldn't help it but I just couldn't let it go. I have to make him understand.

Naruto laughed.

"I am not beautiful but thank you for being kind" again the beautiful angel whispered as a blush worked its way up his face.

My glaze softens and then I began rubbing his cheeks gently.

"You are mistaken, my angel. For I can see the beauty that is you; the color of your soul is captivating and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life proving to you how beautiful you are" I said as I continued stroking his cheek.

Naruto looked deep into my eyes. Then after a few moments I got to see the sun as a captivating smile bloomed on his face. It was breathtaking, it was the type of smile that went straight to your soul and made you feel as if you could conquer the world.

And in that moment I realized that I was a greedy vampire. For I wanted to see that smile every day of my life; I want that smile to be the first thing I see every day and the last thing I see every night.

Yes…I am a greedy vampire and I don't care to admit it.

"It is strange, Mr. Hyuga…" began Naruto.

"Neji" I interrupted.

Naruto looked at me and blessed me with another smile. It was small almost mischievous and I liked it.

"Neji…it is strange that with you…I feel free and cared for…it is not a feeling that I am used to" stated Naruto.

AAAAHHHHHH….

Look! My intended looks embarrassed! That is about the cutest thing…

Okay I am going to stop now…

"It is not a strange thing…it is to be expected" I said with a small smile.

"Really it is expected? You and me…have a connection?" asked the angel.

"Yeah we do, and maybe someday when you are healed…we could have more of a connection" I said.

Naruto laughed.

I couldn't help but look at him in confusion.

"You don't know much about dragons do you?" said Naruto through his laughter.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Do you ever have a feeling that you are missing something? Well that is me at this moment of time.

"Neji…I already know that we are intended to be mates…it is just strange that you would want to be a mate with me…that is what I am questioning…and these feelings of freedom coincide with the caring that is being projected by you is simply a bit overwhelming" said Naruto with a large smile.

Okay at this moment I am getting ready to say something quite profound.

"OH!" I said. See, I told you quite profound…_**if I was two**_. I have decided that I am doomed to be an idiot. But I will be the happiest idiot ever.

"I guess I was questioning if you had a connection with me" asked Naruto rather shyly.

OOOOOOHHHHH!

"Yes I do feel a connection…and I want that connection…in fact Naruto…I crave that connection" I purred gently.

Naruto starts blushing again. Damn, that is so cute.

"So Naruto what do you propose we do about this connection? Because it is all up to you on how fast or how slow we take things. I know that you need time to heal, but I want you to know that I will be there to help you in any way possible…and I mean any…**WAY"** I stated with as much sexual appeal as possible.

I think I have figured out how to help Naruto and it is surprisingly simple. I have to make him feel wanted and loved, desired and cherished. That is how I will help him and hopefully soon, he will want to mate with me and then we can get to the good stuff. Again the greedy vampire thing has reared its ugly head.

Naruto looks at me with a small but happy smile. Then he sits up slowly as his wounds are still hurting him. Taking a look at me through half closed eyes, Naruto leans toward me and lays his head on my shoulder.

"Any…WAY, I want Neji? That is good to hear…and just for the record you smell absolutely delicious…but right now all I want to do is…" whispered Naruto with a slight huskiness to his voice. That sexy voice is right at my ear and all I can do is shiver slightly.

"What do you want to do…Naruto? Sky's the limit…anything you want" two can play at this game. He may have sent shivers down my spine but I did the same to him.

"_All I want to do Neji is…eat_" whispered Naruto with a dark evil laugh then he leaned over me and grabbed the sandwich and soda.

_Oh, Damn_…this is going to be fun…

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

**TBC**

**New Stories coming soon: here is a sneak peek…**

**Cooking critic**: is a story about an unusual pairing…Choji and Naruto. Choji is a food critic and Naruto is an owner of a new restaurant in town. Choji is known as the harshest food critic in the culinary world. So as such he is used to having restaurateurs kissing his ass whenever he comes in to their restaurant. So he is thrown for a loop when Naruto doesn't kiss up to him. From there sparks will fly…or should I say spatulas will fly…

**Next story is a Halloween fic: Chapter one is up and I have an unofficial beta.**

**Bewitching the blond**: Is a Sasuke and Naruto pairing… Naruto moves into a new town where a coven witches and warlocks reside. Sasuke an extremely powerful warlock who falls for Naruto but there is evil out there that threatens to take away Sasuke's one chance for happiness; and what of Naruto's heritage…

Now I need a beta or beta's for Cooking Critic. So if you are interested please when you review tell me that you would like to be my beta.

**Author Note**: Well I hope that you have enjoyed chapter six. And I want to thank all of you who reviewed, I also want to thank all of you who put this story on alert and also put me on alert. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**New Stories coming soon: here is a sneak peek…**

**Cooking critic**: is a story about an unusual pairing…Choji and Naruto. Choji is a food critic and Naruto is an owner of a new restaurant in town. Choji is known as the harshest food critic in the culinary world. So as such he is used to having restaurateurs kissing his ass whenever he comes in to their restaurant. So he is thrown for a loop when Naruto doesn't kiss up to him. From there sparks will fly…or should I say spatulas will fly…

**Next story is a Halloween fic: Chapter one is up and I have an unofficial beta.**

**Bewitching the blond**: Is a Sasuke and Naruto pairing… Naruto moves into a new town where a coven witches and warlocks reside. Sasuke an extremely powerful warlock who falls for Naruto but there is evil out there that threatens to take away Sasuke's one chance for happiness; and what of Naruto's heritage…

Now I need a beta or beta's for Cooking Critic. So if you are interested please when you review tell me that you would like to be my beta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author Note**: Welcome to chapter seven. I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this story. This story has a life of its own and really I never expected it to be this long but I have to admit that this is a fun and enjoyable story to write. So let's get on with the warnings: this story is **Yaoi** which means **boyxboy**, so please use the back button if you don't like it. This chapter will have some lemon but I don't know how in depth it will be…yet. This story is unbeted so please don't mind my grammar and spelling mistakes. So on with the story:

**Chapter Seven**

**The game has begun…and the winner is?**

**Naruto's POV**

Dreaming of happiness, dreaming of hope…

Dreaming of love…that is where I wish I could be…escaping in my dreams to a place where I could be loved for who I am. Because what he said to me couldn't be true…

But he did call me his love…that he would and has killed to protect me…to make me safe…to save me…

But he…

Could he really want a disgusting dragon such as me? For I am not worthy of his attentions…unworthy of all that he is offering me…

I mean…

Why would he this beautiful sexual creature want me? I have nothing to offer him. No family, no friends, nothing… absolutely nothing that could make me at all interesting to a vampire of his stature and beauty . Maybe he wants to hurt me…maybe he wants…

**UGH!!!!!**

I don't know what he wants but he couldn't want me. I am short with ugly boring blond hair and non-descript blue eyes. I have no redeeming factors that could make him want me. I wish I did…I wish that I had something that would make me worthy of such a creature. Why can't I be more? More of everything…

_**More desirable…**_

_**More handsome…**_

_**More intelligent…**_

Why is fate trying to make fun of my plight? Bringing something so perfect into my sight yet making it glaringly impossible for me to hold…to touch such a creature…

How pitiful am I? Sitting in this beautiful bedroom wishing for things that can never come; wishing for things that could never be and should never be…damn but how nice it would be if wishes could come true.

_To feel the touch of a lover…_

_To feel the stirrings of desire…_

_To feel the warmth of love…_

That is what I wish, no matter the bold things that I did last night to my savior. I just don't feel that I have the right to be anything other than a rug…something for someone to walk on. Why did I do those bold things last night? Maybe it was to kid myself…maybe it was to delude myself that I could be desired, that I could be wanted.

_But…_

My insecurities aside, my soul knows him and wants him. When I first saw him in the class room I connected…

So my soul couldn't be wrong…_right_?

All these thoughts are cluttering my mind when all I want to do is sleep and dream. I want to wake up and have these wounds on my back and in my heart healed.

Would you look at that…even in his sleep he is beautiful. His long dark hair shimmers down over him like silk and his glorious pale bloodless skin casts a beautiful haunting glow…

_How I desire to touch him! _

_HM…maybe I can in my dreams…_

**Neji's POV**

My angel has woke up…but he seems so sad, not like a couple of hours ago when he almost seemed bold. In our link, I can feel that he is very insecure; he feels unworthy but of what?

Doesn't he understand that I want him scars and all? Doesn't he understand that I want all his broken pieces so that I may help him glue them back together? What have I done wrong that he doesn't feel this? Can't he feel us…me…our connection? Is it that weak?

I think that I won't let him see that I know he is awake; for I think that he needs to process what has happened and if I can help him later after he has more sleep then maybe I can help him with this feeling of unworthiness. It really is amazing what an evil person can do to such an innocent…that bastard took what was a bright shining soul and made it into a scared and timid soul. I hate him for that…what kind of monster does that to a person?

Well no matter for he is safe now and I will let no harm come to him.

It is almost overwhelming, this thirst to be with him to partake in his blood is a tantalizing torture. I want him and now being in his presentence is beyond what I would have hoped for a mate. Have you ever desired something so much that your skin literally tingles? Have you ever wanted someone so bad that you would gladly die a thousand times over? I am sure that you all have at some point or another felt this desire.

It is rather disconcerting that someone so small and so delicate can be like a tidal wave in your life. For we vampires feel so much when we find our mates; it is like we have been underwater our whole life and then all of the sudden we are thrust into a world that is foreign but so very clear.

So when we see that our mate is distressed and unhappy, we tend to react rather violently. It is almost as if we could right all the wrongs done in one single devastating blow.

But with Naruto, this seems to be something that we are going to have to work on together. Seeing him looking so sad and forlorn is heartbreaking. How will I help him? How can I help him?

Or is it going to be something that he must step through and work on himself? Is this something that he will have to endure and survive himself? Then if that is the case, I will have to be the one who helps just by being his support. I have to say that this is going to be uncharted territory for me for I am essentially a self creature. _God I really hope I don't screw this up…_

Oh well, I guess we will have to see where this journey will begin later today.

Oh would you look at that…finally, Naruto has gone to sleep again…

And that seems like a brilliant idea…sleep.

Dream my little Naruto…

Dream of a happy place that only beautiful dragon like yourself should go…

_Sleep well my love_…

**Author note: The next stories are about Sasuke and Shikamaru; Itachi and Haku; and Kakashi and Iruka…enjoy…**

**Sasuke and Shikamaru**

"That was the most troublesome of a night" said Shikamaru as he rested on the sofa. Sasuke looked fondly at his intended and then sat down beside him.

"Yes, you could say it was 'troublesome' but it was worth it" said Sasuke. Shikamaru smiled at Sasuke and then he leaned closer until he was touching Sasuke's side.

"Okay I know that you are dying to ask…so go on and ask" said Shikamaru as he leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke looked at Shika in surprise…

"So you know about your wife?" asked Sasuke as he relished the touch of his intended head. Turning his head he breathed in Shikamaru's scent and again became enthralled with the subtle undertones of lavender that was Shika's natural scent.

"Did you just sniff me? That is just plain weird, Sasuke…and about my wife I have known for awhile" said Shikamaru as he pushed Sasuke's face away from his hair but for all of you who may have wonder he didn't move his head.

Sasuke smiled at Shika as he began running his hand down Shika's arm happy in the knowledge that he was causing goose bumps in its wake.

"Yeah, I sniffed you…do you have a problem with that?" smirked Sasuke as he continued his subtle assault of Shikamaru.

"N-o-o…just w-on-der-ing…" muttered the stuttering mortal.

"Good" whispered Sasuke as he tilted his intended head up and proceeded to give Shika a sheering kiss that produced a small groans and moans from Shikamaru.

After hearing those small but promising noises, Sasuke smiled slightly against Shikamaru's mouth. Pulling the smaller man onto his lap, Sasuke began his assault. With every touch and every kiss, Shikamaru began withering and panting.

"Shika…let's take this upstairs" whispered Sasuke against the younger man's ear.

"Yes…upstairs…goooood…idea" moaned Shikamaru.

With that Sasuke stood up with his precious bundle and then he made his way upstairs; coming upon his bedroom door, Sasuke kicked it open with his foot. After depositing Shikamaru on the bed, Sasuke made short work of his clothes all the while watching Shikamaru wither in mindless desire.

"Hu-r-ry…pl-e-a-s-e…" whispered Shikamaru.

Sasuke made his way to his soon to be lover and slowly with patience only a vampire can possibly have he stripped Shikamaru of all his clothing. When Sasuke was finished, the vampire looked at his now naked lover he felt the mating bond become stronger and more pronounced; it was almost like a living entity that wound itself around Sasuke's heart. Realizing that he had to ask a very important question to his distracted love, Sasuke began slowing down the constant ministrations. When he did that it gave his lover/intended time to catch his breath.

"Why? What? Oh, please Sasuke" panted Shikamaru as his lust filled eyes began clearing.

Sasuke smiled at his love as he laid down beside him; still petting Shikamaru Sasuke began his long thought out speech.

"Shika, love…I want to make love you so much but before I can get to that point I have to know what you want…do you want a fast screw or do you want to be my mate…because if it is a fast screw then I can't do that and we must stop here…because my body and my soul sees you as my mate, so I can't have…I just can't be callous about what we are about to do" said Sasuke.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and shook his head…

"You think that I could do this with you unless I expected you to make me what you are…to make me _**your mate…your lover…forever**_…if you thought I could do that then let me clear up any misconceptions right now…**I. LOVE. YOU**…_and I want this now_…so quite being so troublesome and make love to me" panted Shikamaru.

The breath that Sasuke didn't know he was holding was expelled softly; then he grabbed Shikamaru by the shoulders to entice his lover to look him in the eye.

"So you want me to make you into a vampire?" asked Sasuke while he leaned his forehead to Shika's forehead.

Shikamaru smiled at his hesitate vampire.

"Yes that is what it means but I have a question…should I get my divorce first…or" asked Shikamaru.

It was Sasuke's turn to smile.

"No, love we don't have to wait for your divorce…those are human concerns not vampire concerns…" said Sasuke.

"Oh, so I can be your mate but still technically married…then make me your mate and later after we get up I need to go to a lawyer" said the relieved mortal.

"Ah, that maybe a problem my love…for when I take you and make you a vampire you won't be fit for society for at least two weeks…because it takes that long for your body to completely be made into a vampire but by then you will be in the thralls of mating and the heat will be unbearable for the both of us for nearly that long…so my love it will be about two weeks before I can let you out of my sight" smirked Sasuke as he started running his wicked fingers down Shikamaru's sensitive body.

"So I guess I will need to get a sub teacher for awhile huh…and we will be in heat? What does that entail?" asked Shikamaru breathlessly.

"Well, Shika…what a heat '_entails_' is…that we have to make love as often and as much as possible" drawly Sasuke.

"OH!" whispered Shikamaru.

"Does…that…sound…acceptable…_**TO…YOU**_…" smirked Sasuke at his blushing mate.

"Uh-uh" said that articulate genius.

"Well, then we had better get started"

After that statement, Sasuke began a thorough and passionate ravishing of Shikamaru. Slow then quick, hard then soft the pace was beautiful…the moans and the cries grew louder and louder until Shikamaru thought he was going to explode.

Sasuke prepared his lover with gentle strokes, never quite hitting Shikamaru's prostrate…which became an agonizing delicious torture to the genius.

"_Please…now…Sasuke_" panted Shikamaru.

Sasuke smiled as his long pale fingers pulsed in and out of the virginal passage. Leaning up Sasuke kissed Shikamaru passionately on the mouth…

"You want something…Shika" smirked Sasuke against Shikamaru's mouth.

Withering and panting, Shikamaru could only moan in response. Sasuke moved in between Shika's leg and then Sasuke began moving into Shikamaru very slowly with meticulous precision and infinite patience. Finally Sasuke was completely in his lover's tight heat and then he became completely still as Sasuke waited for his lover to adjust…

And he waited…

And he waited…

And he waited…

"_**Alright you bastard…MOVE**_!" groaned Shikamaru as he used his body to thrust back against Sasuke.

"Okay…gosh baby you are so impatient…" panted Sasuke and that was all the warning that Shikamaru got before a bruising but satisfying pace was set.

Soon the pace was too much for the panting and groaning mortal…

"I'm…gggoooiiingg to cccuuummm" screamed the normally lazy quiet man.

Sasuke grunted a reply as his fangs began to lengthen. Feeling that Shikamaru didn't have much time before he came, Sasuke positioned himself closer to his love's neck and then…

"Cum for me now my mate…" came the order whispered into Shikamaru's ear.

Suddenly there was a cry as the mortal came to a stunning but satisfying completion; at the same time, Sasuke sank his fangs deep into Shikamaru's neck.

With fangs fully extended into Shikamaru's neck, he could help but let out a small whimper. Sasuke petted his hands down Shikamaru's side trying to calm his slightly scared lover. Shikamaru tried squirming slightly but with the pressure of Sasuke inside of him and with his neck currently being sucked…he could go nowhere.

After awhile, Shikamaru started feeling light headed; he could hear his heart start slowing down and fear began to grip him in an irrational but very normal manner.

When a few more moments had passed, Sasuke stopped feeding off of Shikamaru's neck and at first Shika couldn't understand what the vampire was saying but soon the words became more clear.

"_Baby, right now your body is dying and I know that you are a little bit afraid but I will be here through it all…I will never leave you… for I love you…and as your body dies you will feel that you are floating but I promise that soon you will awaken to a new world…everything will become clear as crystal…every sound and everything you see…and then you will be hungry for something which you will not understand but I will have what you need so my love just close your eyes…"_ said Sasuke softly to his distressed love. Deciding that it was time to move out of his lover, Sasuke began to pull out.

Suddenly a weak cry could be heard from below Sasuke…

"What is it…my love?" asked Sasuke.

"_Don't…leave…me_" whispered the dying man.

"I won't…I am just pulling out so that I don't crush you" came the soothing reply.

"_No…please_"

"You don't want me to pull out?" asked Sasuke.

"_No…pull…out…stay_" came the weak reply.

"Okay, I won't at least until I know that you are asleep…so please my love just close your eyes and sleep" said Sasuke.

"_love you_" came the last words that the mortal Shikamaru would ever say.

And with that Shikamaru Nara died but soon after Shikamaru Uchiha was born.

**Itachi and Haku**

"Itachi should we call Gaara ourselves?" asked Haku as he pulled the bed covers over his naked body.

Itachi looked at his mate and smiled.

"After all that I have just done to you…you want to call another vampire…"teased Itachi as he made his way back to the bed. Haku pulled back the covers so that Itachi could slip into the bed beside him.

"No…I just feel like Sasuke will forget to call Gaara and well someone should…because I think he could help Naruto" said Haku as he laid his head down on Itachi's chest.

Itachi smiled at his lover and began stroking his hair.

"Okay, you win…go get me the phone" said Itachi as he reached over and swatted his naked lover's bottom.

Haku squeaked and then he jumped out of the bed. A few minutes later, Haku returned and gave Itachi the phone. Itachi smirked at his lover as he got back into the bed.

Itachi dialed a well known phone number and then waited for the line to be picked up. After about six rings a rough voice answered.

"What do you want Itachi?" growled the voice.

"Well, Gaara it is so nice to talk to you too…" began Itachi.

"_**What do You WANT…Uchiha**_" grated Gaara.

"Well, Neji found his mate…and he is a dragon…" again began Itachi.

"A dragon…don't bull shit me…Itachi" said Gaara.

"I am not bullshitting but that is not the problem with him being a dragon…he was severely abused and Neji is a little bit overwhelmed…and well…he needs your help" said Itachi.

"Fine…I will come but you had better be telling the truth" said Gaara.

"Gaara…Uchiha's don't lie…so you had better get your scrawny ass here as soon as possible" grated Itachi.

"Fine…" and with that the phone went dead.

Itachi glared at the phone as he put it done on the night stand.

"Itachi doing a death glare to the phone won't help you…the phone isn't afraid of you" said Haku as he smiled at his mate.

Itachi turned to his lover.

"Well, lover since I did as you asked… how about you do something for me?" said Itachi slyly.

Haku gulped visibly as Itachi began his slow descent toward his lover.

**Kakashi and Iruka**

"Kakashi? Are you awake?" asked the dark haired vampire.

"…"

"Kakashi…" asked Iruka as he shook his sleeping lover.

"W-what" grumbled the now awake vampire.

"Do you think that Gaara can help Naruto? I mean did you see the poor little dragon…so small and he seemed really abused and mistreated…the poor little thing…I could just resurrect that damn vamp just so I could kill him again" ranted the mother hen.

"Love…there is nothing that can be done right now…so please go to sleep" yawned Kakashi.

"Well, I know nothing can be done now but we could…" started Iruka.

"**Stop it**…babe…listen… Neji is Naruto mate…getting in between could…no would be… problematic and really… I understand that you want to help but don't you think we ought to wait and see if Neji needs help? Don't you think that Neji is capable of caring for his wounded mate? You have known Neji for a long time…don't you think that he will know instinctually what to do?" asked Kakashi as he held his lover's face.

Iruka looked at him and then he nodded. Kakashi seemed to be satisfied with that and then he began to kiss his lover on the mouth. Soon enough Iruka started moaning and whimpering for more and Kakashi couldn't help but smile against his lover's mouth.

"Now how about we find something that will take your mind off a young dragon…" asked Kakashi as he began a heated path down his lover's chest.

"Y-e-e-s-s…."stutter a moaning Iruka.

Kakashi began his skillful distraction and for the rest of the night Iruka could barely remember his name let alone the name of one little dragon.

**TBC**

**Author Note**: Thank you for reading chapter seven and I really want to throw a special thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story. And I would also like to thank all of you who put me on author alert and for putting my story on alert. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author Note: Thank you for reading…this is a Yaoi and the main love interest is NejiXNaruto with some side parings. Sorry to say this hasn't been betaed to I am sure there will be mistakes and for that I really am apologetic. Now on with the story…**

**Chapter Eight**

**Magic of the Dance**

**Angel of Mine…Devil of Mine**

_**Desperation and fear**__…_

Wading through an abyss, that is what I am doing; thick layers of darkness color my sight. Wading through this feeling of pain and want, I can't help but think that I am missing something…like something happened while I was in pain from my punishment.

I slowly let the pain and the memories come back to me as my mind becomes more alive and awake. So much has happened it is so hard to understand and I just feel a little bit overwhelmed. This man or I should say vampire saved me and then he killed for me.

For me…the worthless dragon…someone killed for me.

I know all that he told me is the truth that I am his mate. It seems so strange to even think about such a thing but nevertheless here I am a dragon and I am to be the mate of Neji Hyuga; amazing absolutely amazing but I know that it is the truth.

Even now I can feel our connection, it is such a soft delicate thing this connection. Almost like it would break if a strong wind came along but in some strange way it is strong like the web of a spider. Such a contradiction…my mind seems so cluttered and unfocused.

I can feel the wounds on my back are almost healed and like those wounds I am sure with a little time the rest of me will be healed. This is something that I can hang a lot of hope on because I don't want to feel this lost and unsure of myself.

So like a spider web I will catch what I can and spin it into a web that will make me feel whole again…

Or at least I can hope…

I feel more awake now and there is a slight rumbling in my stomach which tells me it is time for something to eat.

I wonder if Neji will let me eat…

And with that thought I slowly get into a sitting position but with this new position I notice one thing and that is…

I am alone…

I know last night Neji was in here…so where is he? Am I so disgusting that he didn't want to be around me?

No! I must stop this train of thought…

I won't help me at all…why am I so morbid lately? So weak? So wanton of someone to be near me?

Sniff…sniff

What is that smell? It smells like bacon and eggs with coffee. The smell is walking this way…

Breakfast walks in this house? Okay I really need to wake up…I am getting plain weird. I feel disjointed and very unsure of myself.

Wait the door is opening…

_**Contentment and hope…**_

I walked into the bedroom where my beloved was still lounging in the bed…

I have made him breakfast…

_God I hope he likes it_! But who doesn't like eggs and bacon with some coffee? Wait what if he doesn't like coffee…what if he allergic to eggs…do dragons eat meat?

Really I have to stop questioning and second guessing myself…you would think that I was a fledgling instead of a vampire who has lived for centuries. But I have to admit that this nervousness is sort of exhilarating, almost like being young again…new again.

I know that he is scared and I know that he has been traumatized; but even as I know this I also know that this giddy feeling that is causing butterflies in my belly is so…unexpected. With what he has been through I know that he is going to have a hard road ahead of him. I hope that Sasuke has called Gaara because I think that any knowledge that I can gain from him will help me in the future.

Naruto is going to need any advantage that I can get gleam from Gaara and maybe it will help me in the approach necessary for Naruto to be able to heal; but nothing can be done until Gaara gets his ass here.

Shaking my head from my musing, I look down at my intended and smile. Setting the tray of breakfast foods in front of him, I then walked over to my chair and sit down.

Naruto gives me a small smile and then he begins to dig into the breakfast in front of him. He is inhaling the food like a starving man…or in this case a starving dragon…it is amazing to watch and here I thought only vampires didn't need to breath.

Giving my mate a few moments with the food, I figure it is time to start talking. Have to admit that I sort of at a loss as to what to say to him…

Oh, well…

Here I go…

"I take it that you are enjoying your breakfast" I figure I would start with something easy before I start with the hard stuff.

Naruto look up at me with a mouth full of eggs…

"G-mmm-yes" mumbled the adorable sexy over stuffed mouth.

I smiled and then motioned for him to continue eating. It only took him about five minutes more and then he was finished…must be a new mouth eating contest time. Naruto sits back and pats his now stuffed tummy.

"Thank you Neji…that was the best breakfast I have ever had" said the now satiated blond.

Naruto looks at me timidly as a small blush works its way to his face. I know that he is feeling a bit overwhelmed but I think…no I hope that time will be the cure for him.

I sit back comfortably in my chair and regard my little house guest. How does one suggest that a person needs help and that I have someone who could help him? Oh, well I guess the best approach is the straight forward one.

"Naruto, I have a friend who is coming and I think he can help you" how's that for straight. Naruto looks at me in surprise.

"Am I that bad Neji? Do you not want me here anymore?" asked the distressed dragon. Okay, I think I had better clarify.

"No you are not bad…I just thought you would like some help from a person who understands dragons and who could help you through the abuse…no one heals overnight and I think that my friend can help us…and I want to stay here forever. So don't you be thinking that I don't want you here because that is simply not true" I hope he understands now. It is so hard to gauge what effect my words are having on the young one; I mean what if I am making things worse.

Will every word I say to him be twisted? If he even listening to what I am saying or is his just waiting for the 'other shoe to drop'. With people who are abused it is very common for them to be very cautious but with dragons who are connected to the world around us it is very common for them to be overly if not obsessive about it…being cautious.

Maybe with Gaara's help Naruto won't be so unsure and timid. I really wish you could see how he looks…he would appear as a poor beaten down puppy. His posture is slouched and he is leaning away from me like he expects me to hit him. Again I really hope that Orochimaru burns in hell…over and over. In fact whoever is throwing the switch may they do it often.

My musing has made Naruto a bit uncomfortable and for that I am really contrite. I look at Naruto and give him a small smile…

"So what do you think about my friend coming?" I asked with a feeling of hope welling in my belly. Naruto still looks to be in contemplation about my friend coming to help him…

But, maybe he isn't opposed to it…

Maybe…

"I think that it would be a good idea…for I miss the ability to smile…I miss happiness and hope…and I really don't think that I would be a good mate for you if I don't learn how to do those things again" whispered Naruto very softly; in fact I would have missed the words if I wasn't a vampire.

I can't help but feel joyful over those little words. Isn't amazing what a handful of words can do? I believe that words have an impact which can be more devastating than a nuclear bomb…on the other hand words which are whispered in good will and hope can have an impact which can change the world.

Sad…huh…

I am waxing poetic crap like some teenager in love…and before you say 'no teenager does that anymore'…there was a time when teenagers would say such things when in love…_Romeo and Juliet_ ring a bell?

You can tell I am a literature teacher…

"I am so glad that you are willing to give it a chance and I make this promise to you Naruto…you will learn how to smile again…you will feel happiness and hope…and Naruto you are right at this moment the best mate I could possibly ever wish for, so please, don't think that for a minute that I would want that to change…all my friend is coming for…is to help with the trauma that was perpetrated upon you…because even though I have lived for a long time I really don't have the experience to be effective to you and I only want the best for you…Naruto…you deserve it…you truly deserve it," I am such a sap…a complete and utter sap.

In fact, I am so sappy that I am making myself sick…

You know that is bad.

"Thank you Neji…Thank you so much" said Naruto as a small yawn escaped his perfect little mouth.

I apologize to you the reader for how very sappy, I am being right now so if you feel the need to throw up…again I am so sorry but if you were here…you would see what I mean.

I stood up and took the tray of food with me; as I began to leave the room, I turned back and smiled as Naruto wiggled down to get more comfortable in the covers.

"You get some rest…Naruto and I will wake you for dinner" I said to the nearly asleep dragon.

"That sounds great…Night Neji" Naruto said sleepily as his eyes closed. I made my way out the door and went down to the kitchen to clean the dishes up.

While standing there washing the dishes something popped into my mind…

'I had better get double mocha chocolate chip ice cream or Gaara's not going to be a happy camper and a Gaara without his ice cream is like waking the devil himself'…

'Maybe I can get Sasuke to stop at the store and get it for me' I smiled at the thought of interrupting my friend from having his 'time' with his new mate. Oh, hell who am I kidding? I laughed like an evil banshee.

I finished the dishes and made my way to the phone…

Let the evil begin…

A little time with Gaara and his damn ice cream…3rd person

"Neji had better have my ice cream…or I will be kicking his snooty ass up and down the street" mumbled Gaara as he passed a car on the interstate.

"He has three hours until I get there and I want my ice cream" pouted the red head.

Now we go to a ringing phone at Sasuke Uchiha's house…3rd person

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Would you answer you damn phone…Sasuke…" grumbled Shikamaru from underneath covers.

Sasuke untangled himself from the bed and made his way to his cell phone; which sad to say was in the pocket of his pants…which were half way across the room…I wonder how those pants got there.

Sasuke pulled the phone from his pants and then he growled when he saw who it was…

"What the hell do you want Neji? I was trying to catch up on some sleep…" growled the disgruntled vampire.

Laughter interrupted Sasuke rant…

"_I am so sorry…Sasuke_…" laughed Neji. Sasuke scowled at the happy vampire's voice.

"But I wouldn't have called…if I hadn't need a favor" said Neji after a few moments. Sometimes it takes awhile when you are laughing so hard.

"_**Well…what is it…you bastard!?!**_" ground Sasuke…his patience finally gone.

"I need you to go get Gaara's ice cream before he gets here…please" asked Neji. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior.

"Will doing that get you off the phone? Then 'yes' I will do it…only if you get off the phone now" said Sasuke.

"Bye and thanks…Sasuke…remember Gaara will be here in a couple of hours" said Neji as he hung up.

Sasuke stared at his phone…

"What I do for friends! Shika get up baby we need to go to the store" said Sasuke as he put on the pants he had on last night.

**TBC**

**Author Note**: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate all the support for this story and because of you the reader this story is a lot longer than I have ever intended it to be and for that I am really happy that I get to develop a more interesting story.

Oh, by the way, please review, I am so close to cracking the 100 review mark and I would really like to do that with this story if at all possible.


End file.
